Orgullo y Prejuicio
by SoleLuan
Summary: Cuando el rico y soltero Carty se instala en una mansión vecina,las hermanas Swan no pueden creer su suerte. Rosalie, la hermana mayor, de gran belleza serena, parece haber conquistado el corazón del Carty. Bella conoce al apuesto y aparentemente orgulloso Sr. Cullen y se desata la tormenta. Adaptada al Libro de Jane Auten, un resumen del libro...
1. Chapter 1

Cuando el rico y soltero Mc. Carty se instala en una mansión vecina,las hermanas Swan no pueden creer su suerte.  
Rosalie, la hermana mayor, de gran belleza serena, parece haber conquistado el corazón del Mc. Carty. Bella conoce al apuesto y aparentemente orgulloso Sr. Cullen y se desata la tormenta.

Adaptada al Libro de Jane Auten, un resumen del libro...


	2. Capitulo 2

La historia no es mía pertenece a Jane Aunten y los personajes de crepúsculo... Adaptación espero que les guste...

Capitulo 1.

Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa.  
Sin embargo, poco se sabe de los sentimientos u opiniones de un hombre de tales verdad esta tan arraigada en las mentes de algunas de las familias que lo rodean, que algunas le consideran de su legitima propiedad y otras de la de sus hijas.  
-Mi querido señor Swan - le dijo un día su esposa - sabias que, por fin, se ha alquilado Netherfield Park?  
El se or Swan respondi que no.  
-Pues así es - insistió ella - la señora Long ha estado aquí hace un momento y me lo ha contado todo.  
El señor Swan no hizo ademan de contestar.  
-No quieres saber quien lo ha alquilado? -se impaciento su esposa.  
-Eres tu la que quieres contármelo , y yo no tengo inconveniente en oírlo .  
Esta sugerencia le fue suficiente.  
-Pues sabes , querido, que la señora Long dice que Netherfield ha sido alquilado por un joven muy rico del norte de Inglaterra; que vino el lunes para ver el lugar; y que se quedo tan encantado con el que inmediatamente llego a un acuerdo con el señor Morris; vendrá a ocuparlo; y que algunos de sus criados estaran en la casa a finales de la semana que viene.  
-Como se llama?  
Est casado o soltero?  
-Oh!, soltero, querido, por supuesto. Un hombre soltero y de gran fortuna; cuatro o cinco mil libras al año. Que buen partido para nuestras hijas!  
-Y que ? En que puede afectarles?  
-Mi querido señor Swan contesto su esposa , como puedes ser tan ingenuo? Debes saber que estoy pensando en casarlo con una de ellas.  
-Es ese el motivo que le has traído ?  
-Motivo! Tonterías , como puedes decir eso? Es muy posible que se enamore de una de ellas, y por eso debes ir a visitarlo tan pronto como llegue.  
-No veo la razón para ello. Puedes ir tu con las muchachas o mandarlas a ellas solas, que tal vez sea mejor; como tu eres tan guapa como cualquiera de ellas, a lo mejor el señor Mc. Carty te prefiere a ti.  
-Querido, me adulas. Es verdad que en un tiempo no estuve nada mal, pero ahora no puedo pretender ser nada fuera de lo común . Cuando una mujer tiene cinco hijas creciditas, debe dejar de pensar en su propia belleza.  
-En tales casos, a la mayor a de las mujeres no les queda mucha belleza en que pensar.  
-Bueno, querido, de verdad, tienes que ir a visitar al señor Mc. Carty en cuanto se instale en el vecindario.  
-No te lo garantizo.  
-Pero piensa en tus hijas. Date cuenta del partido que ser a para una de ellas. De veras, debes ir, porque para nosotras ser imposible visitarlo si tu no lo haces.  
-Eres demasiado comedida. Estoy seguro de que el señor Mc. Carty se alegrar mucho de veros; y tu le llevaras unas líneas de mi parte para asegurarle que cuenta con mi mas sincero consentimiento para que contraiga matrimonio con una de ellas; aunque pondré alguna palabra en favor de mi pequeña Bella.  
-Me niego a que hagas tal cosa. Bella no es en nada mejor que las otras, no es ni la mitad de guapa que Rosalie, ni la mitad de alegre que Angela. Pero tu siempre la prefieres a ella.  
-Ninguna de las tres es muy recomendable - le respondí - Son tan tontas e ignorantes como las demás muchachas; pero Bella tiene algo mas de agudeza que sus hermanas.  
-Señor Swan! como puedes hablar as de tus hijas? Te encanta disgustarme. No tienes compasión de mis pobres nervios.  
Te equivocas, querida. Les tengo mucho respeto a tus nervios. Hace por lo menos veinte a os que te oigo mencionarlos con mucha consideración .  
-No sabes cuanto sufro!  
-Pero te pondrás bien y vivir s para ver venir a este lugar a muchos jóvenes de esos de cuatro mil libras al año.  
No servir a de nada si viniesen esos veinte jóvenes y no fueras a visitarlos.  
Si depende de eso, querida, en cuanto estén aquí los veinte, los visitar a todos.  
El señor Swan era una mezcla tan rara entre ocurrente, sarcástico, reservado y caprichoso, que la experiencia de veintitrés años no habían sido suficientes para que su esposa entendiese su carácter. Sin embargo, el de ella era menos difícil, era una mujer de poca inteligencia, mas bien inculta y de temperamento desigual. Su meta en la vida era casar a sus hijas; su consuelo, las visitas y el cotilleo.


	3. Capitulo 3

El señor Swan fue uno de los primeros en presentar sus respetos al señor . Siempre tuvo la intención de visitarlo, aunque, al final, siempre le aseguraba a su esposa que no lo hará; y hasta la tarde después de su visita, su mujer no se entera de nada. La cosa se llega saber de la siguiente manera:  
observando el señor Swan, como su hija se colocaba un sombrero, dijo:  
-Espero que al señor le guste, Bella.

-Como podemos saber que le gusta al señor -dijo su esposa resentida- si todavía no hemos ido a visitarlo?  
-Olvidas, mama -dijo Isabella -que lo veremos en las fiestas, y que la señora Long ha prometido presentárnoslo.  
-No creo que la señora Long haga semejante cosa.-dijo el señor Swan- y me alegro de saber que no dependes de sus servicios. -La señora Swan no se digan a contestar;pero incapaz de contenerse empezó a reprender a una de sus hijas.  
-Por el amor de Dios, Leah no sigas tosiendo así ! Ten compasión de mis nervios.  
-Leah no es nada discreta tosiendo -dijo su padre- . Siempre lo hace en momento inoportuno.  
-A mi no me divierte toser replico Leah quejándose .  
-Cuando es tu próximo baile, Bella?  
-En quince días .  
-Si -exclamo la madre .- Y la se Señora Long no volver hasta un días antes.  
-Entonces, señora Swan, puedes tomarle la delantera a tu amiga.  
-Imposible, señor Swan, imposible, cuando yo tampoco le conozco. Por que te burlas?  
-Celebro tu discreción . Una amistad de quince días es verdaderamente muy poco. En realidad, al cabo de solo dos semanas no se puede saber muy bien que clase de hombre es. Pero si no nos arriesgamos nosotros, lo harán otros. Al fin y al cabo, la señora Long y sus sobrinas pueden esperar a que se les presente su oportunidad; pero, no obstante, como creer que es un acto de delicadeza por su parte el declinar la atención , ser yo el que os lo presente.  
Las muchachas miraron a su padre fijamente. La señora Swan se limit a decir:  
-Tonterías , tonterías !  
-Que significa esa enfática exclamación ?- pregunt el señor Swan - Consideras las formulas de presentación como tonterías , con la importancia que tienen? No estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. Que dices tu , Lauren? Que yo se que eres una joven muy reflexiva, y que lees grandes libros y los resumes.  
-Lauren quiso decir algo sensato, pero no supo como.  
-Mientras Lauren aclara sus ideas - continuo el - volvamos al señor .  
-Estoy harta del señor ! -grito su esposa.  
-Siento mucho oír eso; por que no me lo dijiste antes? Si lo hubiese sabido esta mañana, no habría ido a su casa. Mala suerte! Pero como ya le he visitado.  
El asombro de las señoras fue precisamente el que el deseaba; quizás el de la señora Bennet sobrepasara al resto; aunque una vez acabado el alboroto que produjo la alegría .  
-Mi querido señor Swan, que bueno eres! Pero sabia que al final te convencería . Estaba segura de que quieres lo bastante a tus hijas como para no descuidar este asunto. Que contenta estoy! Y que broma tan graciosa, que hayas ido esta mañana y no nos hayas dicho nada hasta ahora!  
-Ahora, Lean, ya puedes toser cuanto quieras dijo el señor Swan; y sali del cuarto fatigado por el entusiasmo de su mujer.  
-Que padre mas excelente tenéis , hijas! -dijo ella una vez cerrada la puerta-. No se como podréis agradecerle alguna vez su amabilidad,A estas alturas, os aseguro que no es agradable hacer nuevas amistades todos los días . Pero por vosotras haríamos cualquier cosa.  
-Angela, cariño, aunque eres la mas joven, apostar a a que el señor bailar contigo en el próximo baile.  
Estoy tranquila dijo angela firmemente , porque aunque soy la mas joven, soy la mas alta.


	4. Capitulo 4

La historia no es mía pertenece a Jane Aunten y los personajes de crepúsculo ... Adaptación espero que les guste...

Por más que la señora Swan, con la ayuda de sus hijas, preguntase sobre el tema, no conseguía sacarle a su marido ninguna descripción satisfactoria del señor Mc. Carty. Le atacaron de varias maneras: con preguntas clarísimas, suposiciones ingeniosas, y con indirectas; pero por muy hábiles que fueran, él las eludía todas. Y al final se vieron obligadas a aceptar la información de segunda mano de su vecina . Era joven, guapísimo,extremadamente agradable y para colmo pensaba asistir al próximo baile con un grupo de amigos. No podía haber nada mejor. El que fuese aficionado al baile era verdaderamente una ventaja a la hora de enamorarse; y así se despertaron vivas esperanzas para conseguir el corazón del señor Mc. Carty .

–Si pudiera ver a una de mis hijas viviendo felizmente en Netherfield, y a las otras igual de bien casadas, ya no desearía más en la vida - le dijo la señora Swan a su marido.

Pocos días después, el señor Mc. Carty le devolvió la visita al señor Swan y pasó con él diez minutos en su biblioteca. Él había abrigado la esperanza de que se le permitiese ver a las muchachas de cuya belleza había oído hablar mucho; pero no vio más que al padre. Las señoras fueron un poco más afortunadas, porque tuvieron la ventaja de poder comprobar desde una ventana alta que el señor Mc. Carty llevaba un abrigo azul y montaba un caballo negro.

Poco después le enviaron una invitación para que fuese a cenar. Y cuando la señora Swan tenía ya planeados los manjares que darían crédito de su buen hacer de ama de casa, recibieron una respuesta que echaba todo a perder. El señor Mc. Carty se veía obligado a ir a la ciudad al día siguiente, y en consecuencia no podía aceptar el honor de su invitación. La señora Swan se quedó bastante desconcertada. y empezó a temer que iba a andar siempre revoloteando de un lado para otro sin establecerse definitivamente y como es debido en Netherfield. Y pronto corrió el rumor de que Mc. Carty iba a traer a doce damas y a siete caballeros para el baile. Las muchachas se afligieron por semejante número de damas; pero el día antes del baile se consolaron al oír que en vez de doce había traído sólo a seis, cinco hermanas y una prima. Y cuando el día del baile entraron en el salón, sólo eran cinco en total: el señor Mc. Carty, sus dos hermanas, el marido de la mayor y otro joven.

El señor Mc. Carty era apuesto, tenía aspecto de caballero, semblante agradable y modales sencillos y poco afectados. Sus hermanas eran mujeres hermosas y de indudable elegancia. Su cuñado, el señor Hurst, casi no tenía aspecto de caballero; pero fue su amigo el señor Cullen el que pronto centró la atención del salón por su distinguida personalidad, era un hombre alto, de bonitas facciones y de porte aristocrático.

Pocos minutos después de su entrada ya circulaba el rumor de que su renta era de diez mil libras al año. Los señores declaraban que era un hombre que tenía mucha clase; las señoras decían que era mucho más guapo que Mc. Carty, siendo admirado durante casi la mitad de la velada, hasta que sus modales causaron tal disgusto que hicieron cambiar el curso de su buena fama; se descubrió que era un hombre orgulloso, que pretendía estar por encima de todos los demás y demostraba su insatisfacción con el ambiente que le rodeaba; ni siquiera sus extensas posesiones en Derbyshire podían salvarle ya de parecer odioso y desagradable.

El señor Mc. Carty enseguida trabó amistad con las principales personas del salón; era vivo y franco, no se perdió ni un solo baile, lamentó que la fiesta acabase tan temprano y habló de dar una él en Netherfield. Tan agradables cualidades hablaban por sí solas. ¡Qué diferencia entre él y su amigo! El señor Cullen bailó sólo una vez con la señora Hurst y otra con la señorita Mc. Carly , se negó a que le presentasen a ninguna otra dama y se pasó el resto de la noche deambulando por el salón y hablando de vez en cuando con alguno de sus acompañantes. Su carácter estaba definitivamente juzgado. Era el hombre más orgulloso y más antipático del mundo. Entre los más ofendidos con Cullen estaba la señora Swan, cuyo disgusto por su comportamiento se había agudizado convirtiéndose en una ofensa personal por haber despreciado a una de sus hijas.

Había tan pocos caballeros que Isabella Swan se había visto obligada a sentarse durante dos bailes; en ese tiempo Darcy estuvo lo bastante cerca de ella para que la muchacha pudiese oír una conversación entre él y el señor Mc. Carty, que dejó el baile unos minutos para convencer a su amigo de que se uniese a ellos.

––Ven, Cullen ––le dijo––, tienes que bailar. No soporto verte ahí de pie, solo y con esa estúpida actitud. Es mejor que bailes.

––No pienso hacerlo. Sabes cómo lo detesto, a no ser que conozca personalmente a mi pareja. En una fiesta como ésta me sería imposible. Tus hermanas están comprometidas, y bailar con cualquier otra mujer de las que hay en este salón sería como un castigo para mí.

––No deberías ser tan exigente y quisquilloso ––se quejó Mc. Carty––. ¡Por lo que más quieras! Palabra de honor, nunca había visto a tantas muchachas tan encantadoras como esta noche; y hay algunas que son especialmente bonitas.

––Tú estás bailando con la única chica guapa del salón ––dijo el señor Cullen mirando a la mayor de las Swan.

––¡Oh! ¡Ella es la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida! Pero justo detrás de ti está sentada una de sus hermanas que es muy guapa y apostaría que muy agradable. Deja que le pida a mi pareja que te la presente.

––¿Qué dices? ––y, volviéndose, miró por un momento a Isabella, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, él apartó inmediatamente la suya y dijo fríamente: ––No está mal, aunque no es lo bastante guapa como para tentarme; y no estoy de humor para hacer caso a las jóvenes que han dado de lado otros. Es mejor que vuelvas con tu pareja y disfrutes de sus sonrisas porque estás malgastando el tiempo conmigo.

El señor Mc. Carty siguió su consejo. El señor Cullen se alejó; y Isabella se quedó allí con sus no muy cordiales sentimientos hacia él. Sin embargo, contó la historia a sus amigas con mucho humor porque era graciosa y muy alegre, y tenía cierta disposición a hacer divertidas las cosas ridículas.

En resumidas cuentas, la velada transcurrió agradablemente para toda la familia. La señora Swan vio cómo su hija mayor había sido admirada por los de Netherfield. El señor Mc. Carty había bailado con ella dos veces, y sus hermanas estuvieron muy atentas con ella. Rosalie estaba tan satisfecha o más que su madre,pero se lo guardaba para ella. Isabella se alegraba por Rosalie. Lauren había oído cómo la señorita Mc. Carty decía de ella que era la muchacha más culta del vecindario. Y Lean y Angela habían tenido la suerte de no quedarse nunca sin pareja, que, como les habían enseñado, era de lo único que debían preocuparse en los bailes. Así que volvieron contentas a Longbourn, el pueblo donde vivían y del que eran los principales habitantes. Encontraron al señor Swan aún levantado; con un libro delante perdía la noción del tiempo; y en esta ocasión sentía gran curiosidad por los acontecimientos de la noche que había despertado tanta expectación. Llegó a creer que la opinión de su esposa sobre el forastero pudiera ser desfavorable; pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que iba a oír era todo lo contrario.

––¡Oh!, mi querido señor Swan ––dijo su esposa al entrar en la habitación––. Hemos tenido una velada encantadora, el baile fue espléndido. Me habría gustado que hubieses estado allí. Rosalie despertó tal admiración, nunca se había visto nada igual. Todos comentaban lo guapa que estaba, y el señor Mc. Carty la encontró bellísima y bailó con ella dos veces. Fíjate, querido; Fue a la única de todo el salón a la que sacó a bailar por segunda vez. La primera a quien sacó fue a la señorita Stanley. Me contrarió bastante verlo bailar con ella, pero a él no le gustó nada. ¿A quién puede gustarle?, ¿no crees? Sin embargo pareció quedarse prendado de Rosalie cuando la vio bailar. Así es que preguntó quién era, se la presentaron y le pidió el siguiente baile. Entonces bailó el tercero con la señorita King, el cuarto con Maria Stanley, el quinto otra vez con Rosalie, el sexto con Bella y el boulanger...

––¡Si hubiese tenido alguna compasión de mí ––gritó el marido impaciente–– no habría gastado tanto! ¡Por el amor de Dios, no me hables más de sus parejas! ¡Ojalá se hubiese torcido un tobillo en el primer baile!

––¡Oh, querido mío! Me tiene fascinada, es increíblemente guapo, y sus hermanas son encantadoras. Llevaban los vestidos más elegantes que he visto en mi vida.

Aquí fue interrumpida de nuevo. El señor Swan protestó contra toda descripción de atuendos.

Por lo tanto ella se vio obligada a pasar a otro capítulo del relato, y contó, con gran amargura y algo de exageración, la escandalosa rudeza del señor Cullen.

––Pero puedo asegurarte ––añadió–– que Bella no pierde gran cosa con no ser su tipo, porque es el hombre más desagradable y horrible que existe, y no merece las simpatías de nadie. Es tan estirado y tan engreído que no hay forma de soportarle. No hacía más que pasearse de un lado para otro como un pavo real. Ni siquiera es lo bastante guapo para que merezca la pena bailar con él. Me habría gustado que hubieses estado allí y que le hubieses dado una buena lección. Le detesto.


	5. Capitulo 5

Cuando Rosalie y Isabella se quedaron solas, la primera, que había sido cautelosa a la hora de elogiar al señor Mc. Carty , expresó a su hermana lo mucho que lo admiraba.

––Es todo lo que un hombre joven debería ser ––dijo ella––, sensato, alegre, con sentido del humor; nunca había visto modales tan desenfadados, tanta naturalidad con una educación tan perfecta.

––Y también es guapo ––replicó Isabella––, lo cual nunca está de más en un joven. De modo que es un hombre completo.

––Me sentí muy adulada cuando me sacó a bailar por segunda vez. No esperaba semejante cumplido.

––¿No te lo esperabas? Yo sí. Ésa es la gran diferencia entre nosotras. A ti los cumplidos siempre te cogen de sorpresa, a mí, nunca. Era lo más natural que te sacase a bailar por segunda vez. No pudo pasarle inadvertido que eras cinco veces más guapa que todas las demás mujeres que había en el salón. No agradezcas su galantería por eso. Bien, la verdad es que es muy agradable, apruebo que te guste. Te han gustado muchas personas estúpidas.

––¡Bella, querida!

––¡Oh! Sabes perfectamente que tienes cierta tendencia a que te guste toda la gente. Nunca ves un defecto en nadie. Todo el mundo es bueno y agradable a tus ojos. Nunca te he oído hablar mal de un ser humano en mi vida.

––No quisiera ser imprudente al censurar a alguien; pero siempre digo lo que pienso.

––Ya lo sé; y es eso lo que lo hace asombroso. Estar tan ciega para las locuras y tonterías de los demás, con el buen sentido que tienes. Fingir candor es algo bastante corriente, se ve en todas partes. Pero ser cándido sin ostentación ni premeditación, quedarse con lo bueno de cada uno, mejorarlo aun, y no decir nada de lo malo, eso sólo lo haces tú. Y también te gustan sus hermanas, ¿no es así? Sus modales no se parecen en nada a los de él.

––Al principio desde luego que no, pero cuando charlas con ellas son muy amables. La señorita Mc. Carty va a venir a vivir con su hermano y ocuparse de su casa. Y, o mucho me equivoco, o estoy segura de que encontraremos en ella una vecina encantadora.

Isabella escuchaba en silencio, pero no estaba convencida. El comportamiento de las hermanas de Mc. Carty no había sido a propósito para agradar a nadie. Mejor observadora que su hermana, con un temperamento menos flexible y un juicio menos propenso a dejarse influir por los halagos, Isabella estaba poco dispuesta a aprobar a las Mc. Carty. Eran, en efecto, unas señoras muy finas, bastante alegres cuando no se las contrariaba y, cuando ellas querían, muy agradables; pero orgullosas y engreídas. Habían sido educadas en uno de los mejores colegios de la capital y poseían una fortuna de veinte mil libras; estaban acostumbradas a gastar más de la cuenta y a relacionarse con gente de rango, por lo que se creían con el derecho de tener una buena opinión de sí mismas y una pobre opinión de los demás. Pertenecían a una honorable familia del norte de Inglaterra, circunstancia que estaba más profundamente grabada en su memoria que la de que tanto su fortuna como la de su hermano había sido hecha en el comercio.

El señor Mc. Carty heredó casi cien mil libras de su padre, quien ya había tenido la intención de comprar una mansión pero no vivió para hacerlo. El señor Mc. Carty pensaba de la misma forma y a veces parecía decidido a hacer la elección dentro de su condado; pero como ahora disponía de una buena casa y de la libertad de un propietario, los que conocían bien su carácter tranquilo dudaban el que no pasase el resto de sus días en Netherfield y dejase la compra para la generación venidera.

Sus hermanas estaban ansiosas de que él tuviera una mansión de su propiedad. Pero aunque en la actualidad no fuese más que arrendatario, la señorita Mc. Carty no dejaba por eso de estar deseosa de presidir su mesa.

A los dos años escasos de haber llegado el señor Mc. Carty a su mayoría de edad, una casual recomendación le indujo a visitar la posesión de Netherfield. La vio por dentro y por fuera durante media hora, y se dio por satisfecho con las ponderaciones del propietario, alquilándola inmediatamente.

Ente él y Cullen existía una firme amistad a pesar de tener caracteres tan opuestos. Mc. Carty había ganado la simpatía de Cullen por su temperamento abierto y dócil y por su naturalidad, aunque no hubiese una forma de ser que ofreciese mayor contraste a la suya y aunque él parecía estar muy satisfecho de su carácter. Mc. Carty sabía el respeto que Darcy le tenía, por lo que confiaba plenamente en él, así como en su buen criterio. Entendía a Cullen como nadie. Mc. Carty no era nada tonto, pero Darcy era mucho más inteligente. Era al mismo tiempo arrogante, reservado y quisquilloso, y aunque era muy educado, sus modales no le hacían nada atractivo. En lo que a esto respecta su amigo tenía toda la ventaja, Mc. Carty estaba seguro de caer bien dondequiera que fuese, sin embargo Cullen era siempre ofensivo.

El mejor ejemplo es la forma en la que hablaron de la fiesta de Meryton. Mc. Carty nunca había conocido a gente más encantadora ni a chicas más guapas en su vida; todo el mundo había sido de lo más amable y atento con él, no había habido formalidades ni rigidez, y pronto se hizo amigo de todo el salón; y en cuanto a la señorita Swan, no podía concebir un ángel que fuese más bonito. Por el contrario, Cullen había visto una colección de gente en quienes había poca belleza y ninguna elegancia, por ninguno de ellos había sentido el más mínimo interés y de ninguno había recibido atención o placer alguno. Reconoció que la señorita Swan era hermosa, pero sonreía demasiado. dijeron de ella que era una muchacha muy dulce y que no pondrían inconveniente en conocerla mejor.


	6. Capitulo 6

A poca distancia de Longbourn vivía una familia con la que los Swan tenían especial amistad. Sir William Stanley había tenido con anterioridad negocios en Meryton, donde había hecho una regular fortuna y se había elevado a la categoría de caballero por petición al rey durante su alcaldía. Esta distinción se le había subido un poco a la cabeza y empezó a no soportar tener que dedicarse a los negocios y vivir en una pequeña ciudad comercial; así que dejando ambos se mudó con su familia a una casa a una milla de Meryton, denominada desde entonces Stanley Lodge, donde pudo dedicarse a pensar con placer en su propia importancia, y desvinculado de sus negocios, ocuparse solamente de ser amable con todo el mundo. Porque aunque estaba orgulloso de su rango, no se había vuelto engreído; por el contrario, era todo atenciones para con todo el mundo. De naturaleza inofensivo, sociable y servicial, su presentación en St. James le había

hecho además, cortés.

La señora Stanley era una buena mujer aunque no lo bastante inteligente para que la señora Swan la considerase una vecina valiosa. Tenían varios hijos. La mayor, una joven inteligente y sensata de unos veinte años, era la amiga íntima de Isabella.

Que las Stanley y las Swan se reuniesen para charlar después de un baile, era algo absolutamente necesario, y la mañana después de la fiesta, las Stanley fueron a Longbourn para cambiar impresiones.

––Tú empezaste bien la noche, Jessica ––dijo la señora Swan fingiendo toda amabilidad

posible hacia la señorita Stanley––. Fuiste la primera que eligió el señor Mc. Carty.

––Sí, pero pareció gustarle más la segunda.

––¡Oh! Te refieres a Rosalie, supongo, porque bailó con ella dos veces. Sí, parece que le gustó; sí,

creo que sí. Oí algo, no sé, algo sobre el señor Uley.

––Quizá se refiera a lo que oí entre él y el señor Uley, ¿no se lo he contado? El señor

Uley le preguntó si le gustaban las fiestas de Meryton, si no creía que había muchachas muy hermosas en el salón y cuál le parecía la más bonita de todas. Su respuesta a esta última pregunta fue inmediata: «La mayor de las Swan, sin duda. No puede haber más que una opinión sobre ese particular.»

––¡No me digas! Parece decidido a... Es como si... Pero, en fin, todo puede acabar en nada.

––Lo que yo oí fue mejor que lo que oíste tú, ¿verdad, Isabella? ––dijo Jessica––. Merece más

la pena oír al señor Mc. Carty que al señor Cullen, ¿no crees? ¡Pobre Bella! Decir sólo: «No está mal. »

––Te suplico que no le metas en la cabeza a Bella que se disguste por Cullen. Es un hombre tan desagradable que la desgracia sería gustarle. La señora Long me dijo que había estado sentado a su lado y que no había despegado los labios.

––¿Estás segura, mamá? ¿No te equivocas? Yo vi al señor Cullen hablar con ella.

––Sí, claro; porque ella al final le preguntó si le gustaba Netherfield, y él no tuvo más remedio que

contestar; pero la señora Long dijo que a él no le hizo ninguna gracia que le dirigiese la palabra.

––La señorita Mc. Carty me dijo ––comentó Rosalie que él no solía hablar mucho, a no ser con sus amigos íntimos. Con ellos es increíblemente agradable.

––No me creo una palabra, querida. Si fuese tan agradable habría hablado con la señora Long.

Pero ya me imagino qué pasó. Todo el mundo dice que el orgullo no le cabe en el cuerpo, y apostaría a que oyó que la señora Long no tiene coche y que fue al baile en uno de alquiler.

––A mí no me importa que no haya hablado con la señora Long ––dijo la señorita Stanley––, pero desearía que hubiese bailado con Bella.

––Yo que tú, Bella ––agregó la madre––, no bailaría con él nunca más.

––Creo, mamá, que puedo prometerte que nunca bailaré con él.

––El orgullo ––dijo la señorita Stanley–– ofende siempre, pero a mí el suyo no me resulta tan

ofensivo. Él tiene disculpa. Es natural que un hombre atractivo, con familia, fortuna y todo a su favor tenga un alto concepto de sí mismo. Por decirlo de algún modo, tiene derecho a ser orgulloso.

––Es muy cierto ––replicó Isabella––, podría perdonarle fácilmente su orgullo si no hubiese

mortificado el mío.

––El orgullo ––observó lauren, que se preciaba mucho de la solidez de sus reflexiones––, es un

defecto muy común. Por todo lo que he leído, estoy convencida de que en realidad es muy frecuente que la naturaleza humana sea especialmente propensa a él, hay muy pocos que no abriguen un sentimiento de autosuficiencia por una u otra razón, ya sea real o imaginaria. La vanidad y el orgullo son cosas distintas, aunque muchas veces se usen como sinónimos. El orgullo está relacionado con la opinión que tenemos de nosotros mismos; la vanidad, con lo que quisiéramos que los demás pensaran de nosotros.

––Si yo fuese tan rico como el señor Cullen, exclamó un joven Stanley que había venido con sus

hermanas––, no me importaría ser orgulloso. Tendría una jauría de perros de caza, y bebería una botella de vino al día.

––Pues beberías mucho más de lo debido ––dijo la señora Swan–– y si yo te viese te quitaría la botella inmediatamente.

El niño dijo que no se atrevería, ella que sí, y así siguieron discutiendo hasta que se dio por finalizada la visita.


	7. Capitulo 7

Las señoras de Longbourn no tardaron en ir a visitar a las de Netherfield, y éstas devolvieron la visita como es costumbre. El encanto de la señorita Swan aumentó la estima que la señora Hurst y la señorita Mc. Carty sentían por ella; y aunque encontraron que la madre era intolerable y que no valía la pena dirigir la palabra a las hermanas menores, expresaron el deseo de profundizar las relaciones con ellas en atención a las dos mayores. Esta atención fue recibida por Rosalie con agrado, pero Isabella seguía viendo arrogancia en su trato con todo el mundo, exceptuando, con reparos, a su hermana; no podían gustarle.

Aunque valoraba su amabilidad con Rosalie, sabía que probablemente se debía a la influencia de la admiración que el hermano sentía por ella. Era evidente, dondequiera que se encontrasen, que Mc. Carty admiraba a Rosalie; y para Isabella también era evidente que en su hermana aumentaba la inclinación que desde el principio sintió por él, lo que la predisponía a enamorarse de él; pero se daba cuenta, con gran satisfacción, de que la gente no podría notarlo, puesto que Rosalie uniría a la fuerza de sus sentimientos moderación y una constante jovialidad, que ahuyentaría las sospechas de los impertinentes. Así se lo comentó a su amiga, la señorita Stanley.

––Tal vez sea mejor en este caso ––replicó Jessica–– poder escapar a la curiosidad de la gente;

pero a veces es malo ser tan reservada. Si una mujer disimula su afecto al objeto del mismo, puede perder la oportunidad de conquistarle; y entonces es un pobre consuelo pensar que los demás están en la misma ignorancia. Hay tanto de gratitud y vanidad en casi todos, los cariños, que no es nada conveniente dejarlos a la deriva. Normalmente todos empezamos por una ligera preferencia, y eso sí puede ser simplemente porque sí, sin motivo; pero hay muy pocos que tengan tanto corazón como para enamorarse sin haber sido estimulados. En nueve de cada diez casos, una mujer debe mostrar más cariño del que siente. A Mc. Carty le gusta tu hermana, indudablemente; pero si ella no le ayuda, la cosa no pasará de ahí.

––Ella le ayuda tanto como se lo permite su forma de ser. Si yo puedo notar su cariño hacia él, él,

desde luego, sería tonto si no lo descubriese.

––Recuerda, Bella, que él no conoce el carácter de Rosalie como tú.

––Pero si una mujer está interesada por un hombre y no trata de ocultarlo, él tendrá que acabar por descubrirlo.

––Tal vez sí, si él la ve lo bastante. Pero aunque Mc. Carty y Rosalie están juntos a menudo, nunca es por mucho tiempo; y además como sólo se ven en fiestas con mucha gente, no pueden hablar a solas. Así que Rosalie debería aprovechar al máximo cada minuto en el que pueda llamar su atención. Y cuando lo tenga seguro, ya tendrá tiempo––para enamorarse de él todo lo que quiera.

––Tu plan es bueno ––contestó Isabella––, cuando la cuestión se trata sólo de casarse bien; y si

yo estuviese decidida a conseguir un marido rico, o cualquier marido, casi puedo decir que lo llevaría a cabo. Pero esos no son los sentimientos de Rosalie, ella no actúa con premeditación. Todavía no puede estar segura de hasta qué punto le gusta, ni el porqué. Sólo hace quince días que le conoce. Bailó cuatro veces con él en Meryton ; le vio una mañana en su casa, y desde entonces ha cenado en su compañía cuatro veces. Esto no es suficiente para que ella conozca su carácter.

––No tal y como tú lo planteas. Si solamente hubiese cenado con él no habría descubierto otra cosa que si tiene buen apetito o no; pero no debes olvidar que pasaron cuatro veladas juntos; y cuatro veladas pueden significar bastante.

––Sí; en esas cuatro veladas lo único que pudieron hacer es averiguar qué clase de bailes les

gustaba a cada uno, pero no creo que hayan podido descubrir las cosas realmente importantes de su carácter.

––Bueno ––dijo Jessica––. Deseo de todo corazón que a Rosalie le salgan las cosas bien; y si se

casase con él mañana, creo que tendría más posibilidades de ser feliz que si se dedica a estudiar su carácter durante doce meses. La felicidad en el matrimonio es sólo cuestión de suerte. El que una pareja crea que son iguales o se conozcan bien de antemano, no les va a traer la felicidad en absoluto. Las diferencias se van acentuando cada vez más hasta hacerse insoportables; siempre es mejor saber lo menos posible de la persona con la que vas a compartir tu vida.

––Me haces reír, Jessica; no tiene sentido. Sabes que no tiene sentido; además tú nunca actuarías

de esa forma. Ocupada en observar las atenciones de Mc. Carty para con su hermana, Isabella estaba lejos de sospechar que también estaba siendo objeto de interés a los ojos del amigo de Mc. Carty. Al principio, el señor Cullen apenas se dignó admitir que era bonita; no había demostrado ninguna admiración por ella en el baile; y la siguiente vez que se vieron, él sólo se fijó en ella para criticarla. Pero tan pronto como dejó claro ante sí mismo y ante sus amigos que los rasgos de su cara apenas le gustaban, empezó a darse cuenta de que la bella expresión de sus ojos oscuros le daban un aire de extraordinaria inteligencia. A este descubrimiento siguieron otros igualmente mortificantes. Aunque detectó con ojo crítico más de un fallo en la perfecta simetría de sus formas, tuvo que reconocer que su figura era grácil y esbelta; y a pesar de que afirmaba que sus maneras no eran las de la gente refinada, se sentía atraído por su naturalidad y alegría. De este asunto ella no tenía la más remota idea. Para ella Cullen era el hombre que se hacía antipático dondequiera que fuese y el hombre que no la había considerado lo bastante hermosa como para sacarla a bailar.

Cullen empezó a querer conocerla mejor. Como paso previo para hablar con ella, se dedicó a escucharla hablar con los demás. Este hecho llamó la atención de Isabella. Ocurrió un día en casa de sir Stanley donde se había reunido un amplio grupo de gente.

––¿Qué querrá el señor Cullen ––le dijo ella a Jessica––, que ha estado escuchando mi conversación con el coronel Forster?

––Ésa es una pregunta que sólo el señor Cullen puede contestar.

––Si lo vuelve a hacer le daré a entender que sé lo que pretende. Es muy satírico, y si no empiezo siendo impertinente yo, acabaré por tenerle miedo.

Poco después se les volvió a acercar, y aunque no parecía tener intención de hablar, la señorita Stanley desafió a su amiga para que le mencionase el tema, lo que inmediatamente provocó a Isabella, que se volvió a él y le dijo:

––¿No cree usted, señor Cullen, que me expresé muy bien hace un momento, cuando le insistía al coronel Forster para que nos diese un baile en Meryton?

––Con gran energía; pero ése es un tema que siempre llena de energía a las mujeres.

––Es usted severo con nosotras.

––Ahora nos toca insistirte a ti ––dijo la señorita Stanley––. Voy a abrir el piano y ya sabes lo que sigue, Isa.

––¿Qué clase de amiga eres? Siempre quieres que cante y que toque delante de todo el mundo. Si me hubiese llamado Dios por el camino de la música, serías una amiga de incalculable valor; pero como no es así, preferiría no tocar delante de gente que debe estar acostumbrada a escuchar a los mejores músicos –– pero como la señorita Stanley insistía, añadió––: Muy bien, si así debe ser será ––y mirando fríamente a Cullen dijo––: Hay un viejo refrán que aquí todo el mundo conoce muy bien, «guárdate el aire para enfriar la sopa» _,_ y yo lo guardaré para mi canción.

El concierto de Isabella fue agradable, pero no extraordinario. Después de una o dos canciones y antes de que pudiese complacer las peticiones de algunos que querían que cantase otra vez, fue reemplazada al piano por su hermana Lauren, que como era la menos brillante de la familia, trabajaba duramente para adquirir conocimientos y habilidades que siempre estaba impaciente por demostrar.

Lauren no tenía ni talento ni gusto; y aunque la vanidad la había hecho aplicada, también le había dado un aire pedante y modales afectados que deslucirían cualquier brillantez superior a la que ella había alcanzado. A Elizabeth, aunque había tocado la mitad de bien, la habían escuchado con más agrado por su soltura y sencillez; Lauren, al final de su largo concierto, no obtuvo más que unos cuantos elogios por las melodías escocesas e irlandesas que había tocado a ruegos de sus hermanas menores que, con alguna de las Stanley y dos o tres oficiales, bailaban alegremente en un extremo del salón.

Cullen, a quien indignaba aquel modo de pasar la velada, estaba callado y sin humor para hablar; se hallaba tan embebido en sus propios pensamientos que no se fijó en que sir William Stanley estaba a su lado, hasta que éste se dirigió a él.

––¡Qué encantadora diversión para la juventud, señor Cullen! Mirándolo bien, no hay nada como el baile. Lo considero como uno de los mejores refinamientos de las sociedades más distinguidas.

––Ciertamente, señor, y también tiene la ventaja de estar de moda entre las sociedades menos distinguidas del mundo; todos los salvajes bailan.

Sir William esbozó una sonrisa.

––Su amigo baila maravillosamente ––continuó después de una pausa al ver a Mc. Carty unirse al grupo–– y no dudo, señor Cullen, que usted mismo sea un experto en la materia.

––Me vio bailar en Meryton, creo, señor.

––Desde luego que sí, y me causó un gran placer verle. ¿Baila usted a menudo en Saint James?

––Nunca, señor.

¿No cree que sería un cumplido para con ese lugar?

––Es un cumplido que nunca concedo en ningún lugar, si puedo evitarlo.

––Creo que tiene una casa en la capital. El señor Cullen asintió con la cabeza.

––Pensé algunas veces en fijar mi residencia en la ciudad, porque me encanta la alta sociedad; pero no estaba seguro de que el aire de Londres le sentase bien a lady Stanley.

Sir William hizo una pausa con la esperanza de una respuesta, pero su compañía no estaba dispuesto a hacer ninguna. Al ver que Isabella se les acercaba, se le ocurrió hacer algo que le pareció muy galante de su parte y la llamó.

––Mi querida señorita Isa, ¿por qué no está bailando? Señor Cullen, permítame que le presente a esta joven que puede ser una excelente pareja. Estoy seguro de que no puede negarse a bailar cuando tiene ante usted tanta belleza.

Tomó a Isabella de la mano con la intención de pasársela a Cullen; quien, aunque extremadamente sorprendido, no iba a rechazarla; pero Isabella le volvió la espalda y le dijo a sir William un tanto desconcertada:

––De veras, señor, no tenía la menor intención de bailar. Le ruego que no suponga que he venido hasta aquí para buscar pareja.

El señor Cullen, con toda corrección le pidió que le concediese el honor de bailar con él, pero fue en vano. Isabella estaba decidida, y ni siquiera sir William, con todos sus argumentos, pudo persuadirla.

––Usted es excelente en el baile, señorita Isa, y es muy cruel por su parte negarme la satisfacción de verla; y aunque a este caballero no le guste este entretenimiento, estoy seguro de que no tendría inconveniente en complacernos durante media hora.

––El señor Cullen es muy educado ––dijo Isabella sonriendo.

––Lo es, en efecto; pero considerando lo que le induce, querida Isa, no podemos dudar de su cortesía; porque, ¿quién podría rechazar una pareja tan encantadora?

Isabella les miró con coquetería y se retiró. Su resistencia no le había perjudicado nada a los ojos del caballero, que estaba pensando en ella con satisfacción cuando fue abordado por la señorita Mc. Carty.

––Adivino por qué está tan pensativo.

––Creo que no.

––Está pensando en lo insoportable que le sería pasar más veladas de esta forma, en una sociedad como ésta; y por supuesto, soy de su misma opinión. Nunca he estado más enojada. ¡Qué gente tan insípida y qué alboroto arman! Con lo insignificantes que son y qué importancia se dan. Daría algo por oír sus críticas sobre ellos.

––Sus conjeturas son totalmente equivocadas. Mi mente estaba ocupada en cosas más agradables. Estaba meditando sobre el gran placer que pueden causar un par de ojos bonitos en el rostro de una mujer hermosa.

La señorita Mc. Carty le miró fijamente deseando que le dijese qué dama había inspirado tales pensamientos. El señor Cullen, intrépido, contestó:

––La señorita Isabella Swan.

––¡La señorita Swan! Me deja atónita. ¿Desde cuándo es su favorita? Y dígame, ¿cuándo tendré que darle la enhorabuena?

––Ésa es exactamente la pregunta que esperaba que me hiciese. La imaginación de una dama va muy rápido y salta de la admiración al amor y del amor al matrimonio en un momento. Sabía que me daría la enhorabuena.

––Si lo toma tan en serio, creeré que es ya cosa hecha. Tendrá usted una suegra encantadora, de veras, y ni que decir tiene que estará siempre en Pemberley con ustedes.

Él la escuchaba con perfecta indiferencia, mientras ella seguía disfrutando con las cosas que le decía; y al ver, por la actitud de Cullen , que todo estaba a salvo, dejó correr su ingenio durante largo tiempo.


	8. Capitulo 8

La propiedad del señor Swan consistía casi enteramente en una hacienda de dos mil libras al año, la cual, desafortunadamente para sus hijas, estaba destinada, por falta de herederos varones, a un pariente lejano; y la fortuna de la madre, aunque abundante para su posición, difícilmente podía suplir a la de su marido. Su padre había sido abogado en Meryton y le había dejado cuatro mil libras.

La señora Swan tenía una hermana casada con un tal señor Dwyer que había sido empleado de su padre y le había sucedido en los negocios, y un hermano en Londres que ocupaba un respetable lugar en el comercio.

El pueblo de Longbourn estaba sólo a una milla de Meryton, distancia muy conveniente para las señoritas, que normalmente tenían la tentación de ir por allí tres o cuatro veces a la semana para visitar a su tía y, de paso, detenerse en una sombrerería que había cerca de su casa. Las que más frecuentaban Meryton eran las dos menores, Lean y Angela, que solían estar más ociosas que sus hermanas, y cuando no se les ofrecía nada mejor, decidían que un paseíto a la ciudad era necesario para pasar bien la mañana y así tener conversación para la tarde; porque, aunque las noticias no solían abundar en el campo, su tía siempre tenía algo que contar. De momento estaban bien provistas de chismes y de alegría ante la reciente llegada de un regimiento militar que iba a quedarse todo el invierno y tenía en Meryton su cuartel general.

Ahora las visitas a la señora Dwyer proporcionaban una información de lo más interesante. Cada día añadían algo más a lo que ya sabían acerca de los nombres y las familias de los oficiales. El lugar donde se alojaban ya no era un secreto y pronto empezaron a conocer a los oficiales en persona.

El señor Dwyer los conocía a todos, lo que constituía para sus sobrinas una fuente de satisfacción insospechada. No hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera de oficiales. La gran fortuna del señor Mc. Carty, de la que tanto le gustaba hablar a su madre, ya no valía la pena comparada con el uniforme de un alférez.

Después de oír una mañana el entusiasmo con el que sus hijas hablaban del tema, el señor Swan observó fríamente:

––Por todo lo que puedo sacar en limpio de vuestra manera de hablar debéis de ser las muchachas más tontas de todo el país. Ya había tenido mis sospechas algunas veces, pero ahora estoy convencido.

Lean se quedó desconcertada y no contestó. Angela, con absoluta indiferencia, siguió

expresando su admiración por el capitán Carter, y dijo que esperaba verle aquel mismo día, pues a la mañana siguiente se marchaba a Londres.

––Me deja pasmada, querido ––dijo la señora Swan––, lo dispuesto que siempre estás a creer que tus hijas son tontas. Si yo despreciase a alguien, sería a las hijas de los demás, no a las mías.

––Si mis hijas son tontas, lo menos que puedo hacer es reconocerlo.

––Sí, pero ya ves, resulta que son muy listas.

––Presumo que ese es el único punto en el que no estamos de acuerdo. Siempre deseé coincidir contigo en todo, pero en esto difiero, porque nuestras dos hijas menores son tontas de remate.

Mi querido señor Swan, no esperarás que estas niñas .tengan tanto sentido como sus padres.

Cuando tengan nuestra edad apostaría a que piensan en oficiales tanto como nosotros. Me acuerdo de una época en la que me gustó mucho un casaca roja, y la verdad es que todavía lo llevo en mi corazón. Y si un joven coronel con cinco o seis mil libras anuales quisiera a una de mis hijas, no le diría que no. Encontré muy bien al coronel Forster la otra noche en casa de sir William.

––Mamá ––dijo Angela, la tía dice que el coronel Forster y el capitán Carter ya no van tanto a casa de los Watson como antes. Ahora los ve mucho en la biblioteca de Clarke.

La señora Swan no pudo contestar al ser interrumpida por la entrada de un lacayo que traía una

nota para la señorita Swan; venía de Netherfield y el criado esperaba respuesta. Los ojos de la señora Swan brillaban de alegría y estaba impaciente por que su hija acabase de leer.

––Bien, Rosalie, ¿de quién es?, ¿de qué se trata?, ¿qué dice? Date prisa y dinos, date prisa, cariño.

––Es de la señorita Mc. Carty ––dijo Rosalie, y entonces leyó en voz alta:

«Mi querida amiga:

Si tienes compasión de nosotras, ven a cenar hoy con Bree y conmigo, si no, estaremos en peligro de odiarnos la una a la otra el resto de nuestras vidas, porque dos mujeres juntas todo el día no pueden acabar sin pelearse. Ven tan pronto como te sea posible, después de recibir esta nota. Mi hermano y los otros señores cenarán con los oficiales. Saludos,

Victoria Mc. Carty.»

––¡Con los oficiales! ––exclamó Angela––. ¡Qué raro que la tía no nos lo haya dicho!

––¡Cenar fuera! ––dijo la señora Swan––. ¡Qué mala suerte!

––¿Puedo llevar el carruaje? ––preguntó Rosalie.

––No, querida; es mejor que vayas a caballo, porque parece que va a llover y así tendrás que quedarte a pasar la noche.

––Sería un buen plan ––dijo Isabella ––, si estuvieras segura de que no se van a ofrecer para traerla a casa.

––Oh, los señores llevarán el landó del señor Mc. Carty a Meryton y los Hurst no tienen caballos propios.

––Preferiría ir en el carruaje.

––Pero querida, tu padre no puede prestarte los caballos. Me consta. Se necesitan en la granja. ¿No es así, señor Swan?

––Se necesitan más en la granja de lo que yo puedo ofrecerlos.

––Si puedes ofrecerlos hoy ––dijo Isabella––, los deseos de mi madre se verán cumplidos.

Al final animó al padre para que admitiese que los caballos estaban ocupados. Y, por fin, Rosalie se vio obligada a ir a caballo. Su madre la acompañó hasta la puerta pronosticando muy contenta un día pésimo.

Sus esperanzas se cumplieron; no hacía mucho que se había ido Rosalie, cuando empezó a llover a cántaros. Las hermanas se quedaron intranquilas por ella, pero su madre estaba encantada. No paró de llover en toda la tarde; era obvio que Rosalie no podría volver...

––Verdaderamente, tuve una idea muy acertada ––repetía la señora Swan.

Sin embargo, hasta la mañana siguiente no supo nada del resultado de su oportuna estratagema.

Apenas había acabado de desayunar cuando un criado de Netherfield trajo la siguiente nota para Isabella:

«Mi querida Bella:

No me encuentro muy bien esta mañana, lo que, supongo, se debe a que ayer llegue calada hasta los huesos. Mis amables amigas no quieren ni oírme hablar de volver a casa hasta que no esté mejor.

Insisten en que me vea el señor Jones; por lo tanto, no os alarméis si os enteráis de que ha venido a visitarme. No tengo nada más que dolor de garganta y dolor de cabeza. Tuya siempre,

Rosalie. »

––Bien, querida ––dijo el señor Swan una vez Isabella hubo leído la nota en alto––, si Rosalie contrajera una enfermedad peligrosa o se muriese sería un consuelo saber que todo fue por conseguir al señor Mc. Carty y bajo tus órdenes.

––¡Oh! No tengo miedo de que se muera. La gente no se muere por pequeños resfriados sin importancia. Tendrá buenos cuidados. Mientras esté allí todo irá de maravilla. Iría a verla, si pudiese disponer del coche.

Isabella, que estaba verdaderamente preocupada, tomó la determinación de ir a verla. Como no podía disponer del carruaje y no era buena amazona, caminar era su única alternativa. Y declaró su decisión.

––¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta? exclamó su madre––. ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir tal cosa? ¡Con el barro que hay! ¡Llegarías hecha una facha, no estarías presentable!

––Estaría presentable para ver a Rosalie que es todo lo que yo deseo.

––¿Es una indirecta para que mande a buscar los caballos, Bella? ––dijo su padre.

––No, en absoluto. No me importa caminar. No hay distancias cuando se tiene un motivo. Son sólo tres millas. Estaré de vuelta a la hora de cenar.

––Admiro la actividad de tu benevolencia ––observó Lauren––; pero todo impulso del sentimiento debe estar dirigido por la razón, y a mi juicio, el esfuerzo debe ser proporcional a lo que se pretende.

––Iremos contigo hasta Meryton ––dijeron Lean y Angela. Isabella aceptó su compañía y las tres jóvenes salieron juntas.

––Si nos damos prisa ––dijo Angela mientras caminaba––, tal vez podamos ver al capitán Carter antes de que se vaya.

En Meryton se separaron; las dos menores se dirigieron a casa de la esposa de uno de los oficiales y Isabella continuó su camino sola. Cruzó campo tras campo a paso ligero, saltó cercas y sorteó charcos con impaciencia hasta que por fin se encontró ante la casa, con los tobillos empapados, las medias sucias y rostro encendido por el ejercicio.

La pasaron al comedor donde estaban todos reunidos menos Rosalie, y donde su presencia causó gran sorpresa. A la señora Hurst y a la señorita les parecía increíble que hubiese caminado tres millas sola, tan temprano y con un tiempo tan espantoso. Isabella quedó convencida de que la hicieron de menos por ello. No obstante, la recibieron con mucha cortesía, pero en la actitud del hermano había algo más que cortesía: había buen humor y amabilidad. El señor Cullen habló poco y el señor Hurst nada de nada. El primero fluctuaba entre la admiración por la luminosidad que el ejercicio le había dado a su rostro y la duda de si la ocasión justificaba el que hubiese venido sola desde tan lejos. El segundo sólo pensaba en su desayuno.

Las preguntas que Isabella hizo acerca de su hermana no fueron contestadas favorablemente. La señorita Swan había dormido mal, y, aunque se había levantado, tenía mucha fiebre y no estaba en condiciones de salir de su habitación. Isabella se alegró de que la llevasen a verla inmediatamente; y Rosalie, que se había contenido de expresar en su nota cómo deseaba esa visita, por miedo a ser inconveniente o a alarmarlos, se alegró muchísimo al verla entrar. A pesar de todo no tenía ánimo para mucha conversación.

Cuando la señorita Mc. Carty las dejó solas, no pudo formular más que gratitud por la extraordinaria amabilidad con que la trataban en aquella casa. Isabella la atendió en silencio.

Cuando acabó el desayuno, las hermanas Mc. Carty se reunieron con ellas; y a Isabella empezaron a parecerle simpáticas al ver el afecto y el interés que mostraban por Rosalie. Vino el médico y examinó a la paciente, declarando, como era de suponer, que había cogido un fuerte resfriado y que debían hacer todo lo posible por cuidarla. Le recomendó que se metiese otra vez en la cama y le recetó algunas medicinas.

Siguieron las instrucciones del médico al pie de la letra, ya que la fiebre había aumentado y el dolor de cabeza era más agudo. Isabella no abandonó la habitación ni un solo instante y las otras señoras tampoco se ausentaban por mucho tiempo. Los señores estaban fuera porque en realidad nada tenían que hacer allí.

Cuando dieron las tres, Isabella comprendió que debía marcharse, y, aunque muy en contra de su voluntad, así lo expresó.

La señorita Mc. Carty le ofreció el carruaje; Elizabeth sólo estaba esperando que insistiese un poco más para aceptarlo, cuando Rosalie comunicó su deseo de marcharse con ella; por lo que la señorita Mc. Carty se vio obligada a convertir el ofrecimiento del landó en una invitación para que se quedase en Netherfield.

Isabella aceptó muy agradecida, y mandaron un criado a Longbourn para hacer saber a la familia que se quedaba y para que le enviasen ropa.


	9. Capitulo 9

A las cinco las señoras se retiraron para vestirse y a las seis y media llamaron a Isabella para que bajara a cenar. Ésta no pudo contestar favorablemente a las atentas preguntas que le hicieron y en las cuales tuvo la satisfacción de distinguir el interés especial del señor Mc. Carty. Rosalie no había mejorado nada; al oírlo, las hermanas repitieron tres o cuatro veces cuánto lo lamentaban, lo horrible que era tener un mal resfriado y lo que a ellas les molestaba estar enfermas. Después ya no se ocuparon más del asunto. Y su indiferencia hacia Rosalie, en cuanto no la tenían delante, volvió a despertar en Isabella la antipatía que en principio había sentido por ellas.

En realidad, era a Mc. Carty al único del grupo que ella veía con agrado. Su preocupación por Rosalie era evidente, y las atenciones que tenía con Isabella eran lo que evitaba que se sintiese como una intrusa, que era como los demás la consideraban. Sólo él parecía darse cuenta de su presencia. La señorita Mc. Carty estaba absorta con el señor Cullen; su hermana, más o menos, lo mismo; en cuanto al señor Hurst, que estaba sentado al lado de Isabella, era un hombre indolente que no vivía más que para comer, beber y jugar a las cartas. Cuando supo que Isabella prefería un plato sencillo a un _ragout,_ ya no tuvo nada de qué hablar con ella. Cuando acabó la cena, Isabella volvió inmediatamente junto a Rosalie. Nada más salir del comedor, la señorita Mc. Carty empezó a criticarla. Sus modales eran, en efecto, pésimos, una mezcla de orgullo e impertinencia; no tenía conversación, ni estilo, ni gusto, ni belleza. La señora Hurst opinaba lo mismo y añadió:

––En resumen, lo único que se puede decir de ella es que es una excelente caminante. Jamás olvidaré cómo apareció esta mañana. Realmente parecía medio salvaje.

En efecto, Bree. Cuando la vi, casi no pude contenerme. ¡Qué insensatez venir hasta aquí! ¿Qué necesidad había de que corriese por los campos sólo porque su hermana tiene un resfriado? ¡Cómo traía los cabellos, tan despeinados, tan desaliñados!

––Sí. ¡Y las enaguas! ¡Si las hubieseis visto! Con más de una cuarta de barro. Y el abrigo que se había puesto para taparlas, desde luego, no cumplía su cometido.

––Tu retrato puede que sea muy exacto, Bree ––dijo Mc. Carty––, pero todo eso a mí me pasó inadvertido. Creo que la señorita Isabella Swan tenía un aspecto inmejorable al entrar en el salón esta mañana. Casi no me di cuenta de que llevaba las faldas sucias.

––Estoy segura de que usted sí que se fijó, señor Cullen ––dijo la señorita Mc. Carty––; y me figuro que no le gustaría que su hermana diese semejante espectáculo.

––Claro que no.

––¡Caminar tres millas, o cuatro, o cinco, o las que sean, con el barro hasta los tobillos y sola,

completamente sola! ¿Qué querría dar a entender? Para mí, eso demuestra una abominable independencia y presunción, y una indiferencia por el decoro propio de la gente del campo.

––Lo que demuestra es un apreciable cariño por su hermana ––dijo Mc. Carty

––Me temo, señor Cullen ––observó la señorita Mc. Carty a media voz––, que esta aventura habrá afectado bastante la admiración que sentía usted por sus bellos ojos.

––En absoluto ––respondió Cullen––; con el ejercicio se le pusieron aun más brillantes.

A esta intervención siguió una breve pausa, y la señora Hurst empezó de nuevo.

––Le tengo gran estima a Rosalie Swan, es en verdad una muchacha encantadora, y desearía con todo mi corazón que tuviese mucha suerte. Pero con semejantes padres y con parientes de tan poca clase, me temo que no va a tener muchas oportunidades.

––Creo que te he oído decir que su tío es abogado en Meryton.

––Sí, y tiene otro que vive en algún sitio cerca de Cheapside.

––¡Colosal! añadió su hermana. Y las dos se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

––Aunque todo Cheapside estuviese lleno de tíos suyos ––exclamó Mc. Carty––, no por ello serían las Swan menos agradables.

––Pero les disminuirá las posibilidades de casarse con hombres que figuren algo en el mundo ––

respondió Cullen.

Mc. Carty no hizo ningún comentario a esta observación de Cullen. Pero sus hermanas asintieron

encantadas, y estuvieron un rato divirtiéndose a costa de los vulgares parientes de su querida amiga.

Sin embargo, en un acto de renovada bondad, al salir del comedor pasaron al cuarto de la enferma y se sentaron con ella hasta que las llamaron para el café. Rosalie se encontraba todavía muy mal, y Isabella no la dejaría hasta más tarde, cuando se quedó tranquila al ver que estaba dormida, y entonces le pareció que debía ir abajo, aunque no le apeteciese nada. Al entrar en el salón los encontró a todos jugando al _loo,_ e inmediatamente la invitaron a que les acompañase. Pero ella, temiendo que estuviesen jugando fuerte, no aceptó, y, utilizando a su hermana como excusa, dijo que se entretendría con un libro durante el poco tiempo que podría permanecer abajo. El señor Hurst la miró con asombro

––¿Prefieres leer a jugar?––le dijo––. Es muy extraño.

––La señorita Isabella Swan ––dijo la señorita Mc. Carty–– desprecia las cartas. Es una gran lectora y no encuentra placer en nada más.

––No merezco ni ese elogio ni esa censura exclamó Isabella––. No soy una gran lectora y encuentro placer en muchas cosas.

––Como, por ejemplo, en cuidar a su hermana ––intervino Mc. Carty––, y espero que ese placer aumente cuando la vea completamente repuesta.

Isabella se lo agradeció de corazón y se dirigió a una mesa donde había varios libros. Él se ofreció al instante para ir a buscar otros, todos los que hubiese en su biblioteca.

––Desearía que mi colección fuese mayor para beneficio suyo y para mi propio prestigio; pero soy

un hombre perezoso, y aunque no tengo muchos libros, tengo más de los que pueda llegar a leer.

Isabella le aseguró que con los que había en la habitación tenía de sobra.

––Me extraña ––dijo la señorita Mc. Carty–– que mi padre haya dejado una colección de libros tan pequeña. ¡Qué estupenda biblioteca tiene usted en Pemberley, señor Cullen!

––Tiene que ser buena ––contestó––; es obra de muchas generaciones.

––Y además usted la ha aumentado considerablemente; siempre está comprando libros.

––No puedo comprender que se descuide la biblioteca de una familia en tiempos como éstos.

––¡Descuidar! Estoy segura de que usted no descuida nada que se refiera a aumentar la belleza de ese noble lugar. Emmett, cuando construyas tu casa, me conformaría con que fuese la mitad de bonita que Pemberley.

––Ojalá pueda.

––Pero yo te aconsejaría que comprases el terreno cerca de Pemberley y que lo tomases como

modelo. No hay condado más bonito en Inglaterra que Derbyshire.

––Ya lo creo que lo haría. Y compraría el mismo Pemberley si Cullen lo vendiera.

––Hablo de posibilidades, Emmett.

––Sinceramente, Victoria, preferiría conseguir Pemberley comprándolo que imitándolo.

Isabella estaba demasiado absorta en lo que ocurría para poder prestar la menor atención a su libro; no tardó en abandonarlo, se acercó a la mesa de juego y se colocó entre Mc. Carty y su hermana mayor para observar la partida.

––¿Ha crecido la señorita Cullen desde la primavera? ––preguntó la señorita Mc. Carty––. ¿Será ya tan alta como yo?

––Creo que sí. Ahora será de la estatura de la señorita Isabella Swan, o más alta.

––¡Qué ganas tengo de volver a verla! Nunca he conocido a nadie que me guste tanto. ¡Qué figura, qué modales y qué talento para su edad! Toca el piano de un modo exquisito.

––Me asombra ––dijo Mc. Carty–– que las jóvenes tengan tanta paciencia para aprender tanto, y

lleguen a ser tan perfectas como lo son todas.

––¡Todas las jóvenes perfectas! Mi querido Emmett, ¿qué dices?

––Sí, todas. Todas pintan, forran biombos y hacen bolsitas de malla. No conozco a ninguna que no

sepa hacer todas estas cosas, y nunca he oído hablar de una damita por primera vez sin que se me informara de que era perfecta.

––Tu lista de lo que abarcan comúnmente esas perfecciones ––dijo Cullen–– tiene mucho de verdad. El adjetivo se aplica a mujeres cuyos conocimientos no son otros que hacer bolsos de malla o forrar biombos. Pero disto mucho de estar de acuerdo contigo en lo que se refiere a tu estimación de las damas en general. De todas las que he conocido, no puedo alardear de conocer más que a una media docena que sean realmente perfectas.

––Ni yo, desde luego ––dijo la señorita Mc. Carty.

––Entonces observó Isabella–– debe ser que su concepto de la mujer perfecta es muy exigente.

––Sí, es muy exigente.

––¡Oh, desde luego! exclamó su fiel colaboradora––. Nadie puede estimarse realmente perfecto si no sobrepasa en mucho lo que se encuentra normalmente. Una mujer debe tener un conocimiento profundo de música, canto, dibujo, baile y lenguas modernas. Y además de todo esto, debe poseer un algo especial en su aire y manera de andar, en el tono de su voz, en su trato y modo de expresarse; pues de lo contrario no merecería el calificativo más que a medias.

––Debe poseer todo esto ––agregó Cullen––, y a ello hay que añadir algo más sustancial en el

desarrollo de su inteligencia por medio de abundantes lecturas.

––No me sorprende ahora que conozca sólo a seis mujeres perfectas. Lo que me extraña es que

conozca a alguna.

––¿Tan severa es usted con su propio sexo que duda de que esto sea posible?

––Yo nunca he visto una mujer así. Nunca he visto tanta capacidad, tanto gusto, tanta aplicación y

tanta elegancia juntas como usted describe.

La señora Hurst y la señorita Mc. Carty protestaron contra la injusticia de su implícita duda, afirmando que conocían muchas mujeres que respondían a dicha descripción, cuando el señor Hurst las llamó al orden quejándose amargamente de que no prestasen atención al juego. Como la conversación parecía haber terminado, Isabella no tardó en abandonar el salón.

––Isabella ––dijo la señorita Mc. Carty cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras ella–– es una de esas muchachas que tratan de hacerse agradables al sexo opuesto desacreditando al suyo propio; no diré que no dé resultado con muchos hombres, pero en mi opinión es un truco vil, una mala maña.

––Indudablemente ––respondió Cullen, a quien iba dirigida principalmente esta observación–– hay vileza en todas las artes que las damas a veces se rebajan a emplear para cautivar a los hombres. Todo lo que tenga algo que ver con la astucia es despreciable.

La señorita Mc. Cartyy no quedó lo bastante satisfecha con la respuesta como para continuar con el tema. Isabella se reunió de nuevo con ellos sólo para decirles que su hermana estaba peor y que no podía dejarla. Mc. Carty decidió enviar a alguien a buscar inmediatamente al doctor Jones; mientras que sus hermanas, convencidas de que la asistencia médica en el campo no servía para nada, propusieron enviar a alguien a la capital para que trajese a uno de los más eminentes doctores. Isabella no quiso ni oír hablar de esto último, pero no se oponía a que se hiciese lo que decía el hermano. De manera que se acordó mandar a buscar al doctor Jones temprano a la mañana siguiente si Rosalie no se encontraba mejor. Mc. Carty estaba bastante preocupado y sus hermanas estaban muy afligidas. Sin embargo, más tarde se consolaron cantando unos dúos, mientras Mc. Carty no podía encontrar mejor alivio a su preocupación que dar órdenes a su ama de llaves para que se prestase toda atención posible a la enferma y a su hermana.


	10. Capitulo 10

Isabella pasó la mayor parte de la noche en la habitación de su hermana, y por la mañana tuvo el placer de poder enviar una respuesta satisfactoria a las múltiples preguntas que ya muy temprano venía recibiendo, a través de una sirvienta de Mc. Carty; y también a las que más tarde recibía de las dos elegantes damas de compañía de las hermanas. A pesar de la mejoría, Isabella pidió que se mandase una nota a Longbourn, pues quería que su madre viniese a visitar a Rosalie para que ella misma juzgase la situación. La nota fue despachada inmediatamente y la respuesta a su contenido fue cumplimentada con la misma rapidez. La señora Swan, acompañada de sus dos hijas menores, llegó a Netherfield poco después del desayuno de la familia.

Si hubiese encontrado a Rosalie en peligro aparente, la señora Swan se habría disgustado mucho; pero quedándose satisfecha al ver que la enfermedad no era alarmante, no tenía ningún deseo de que se recobrase pronto, ya que su cura significaría marcharse de Netherfield. Por este motivo se negó a atender la petición de su hija de que se la llevase a casa, cosa que el médico, que había llegado casi al mismo tiempo, tampoco juzgó prudente. Después de estar sentadas un rato con Rosalie, apareció la señorita Mc. Carty y las invitó a pasar al comedor. La madre y las tres hijas la siguieron. Mc. Carty las recibió y les preguntó por Rosalie con la esperanza de que la señora Swan no hubiese encontrado a su hija peor de lo que esperaba.

––Pues verdaderamente, la he encontrado muy mal ––respondió la señora Swan––. Tan mal que no es posible llevarla a casa. El doctor Jones dice que no debemos pensar en trasladarla. Tendremos que abusar un poco más de su amabilidad.

––¡Trasladarla! ––exclamó Mc. Carty––. ¡Ni pensarlo! Estoy seguro de que mi hermana también se opondrá a que se vaya a casa.

––Puede usted confiar, señora ––repuso la señorita Mc. Carty con fría cortesía––, en que a la señorita Swan no le ha de faltar nada mientras esté con nosotros.

––Estoy segura ––añadió–– de que, a no ser por tan buenos amigos, no sé qué habría sido de ella, porque está muy enferma y sufre mucho; aunque eso sí, con la mayor paciencia del mundo, como hace siempre, porque tiene el carácter más dulce que conozco. Muchas veces les digo a mis otras hijas que no valen nada a su lado. ¡Qué bonita habitación es ésta, señor Mc. Carty, y qué encantadora vista tiene a los senderos de jardín! Nunca he visto un lugar en todo el país comparable a Netherfield. Espero que no pensará dejarlo repentinamente, aunque lo haya alquilado por poco tiempo

––Yo todo lo hago repentinamente ––respondió Mc. Carty––. Así que si decidiese dejar Netherfield, probablemente me iría en cinco minutos. Pero, por ahora, me encuentro bien aquí

––Eso es exactamente lo que yo me esperaba de usted ––dijo Isabella.

––Empieza usted a comprenderme, ¿no es así? ––exclamó Mc. Carty volviéndose hacia ella.

––¡Oh, sí! Le comprendo perfectamente.

––Desearía tomarlo como un cumplido; pero me temo que el que se me conozca fácilmente es lamentable.

––Es como es. Ello no significa necesariamente que un carácter profundo y complejo sea más o menos estimable que el suyo.

––Bella ––exclamó su madre––, recuerda dónde estás y deja de comportarte con esa conducta intolerable a la que nos tienes acostumbrados en casa.

––No sabía que se dedicase usted a estudiar el carácter de las personas ––prosiguió Mc. Carty inmediatamente––. Debe ser un estudio apasionante.

––Sí; y los caracteres complejos son los más apasionantes de todos. Por lo menos, tienen esa ventaja.

––El campo ––dijo Cullen–– no puede proporcionar muchos sujetos para tal estudio. En un pueblo se mueve uno en una sociedad invariable y muy limitada.

––Pero la gente cambia tanto, que siempre hay en ellos algo nuevo que observar.

––Ya lo creo que sí ––exclamó la señora Swan, ofendida por la manera en la que había hablado de la gente del campo––; le aseguro que eso ocurre lo mismo en el campo que en la ciudad.

Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido. Cullen la miró un momento y luego se volvió sin decir nada.

La señora Swan creyó que había obtenido una victoria aplastante sobre él y continuó triunfante:

––Por mi parte no creo que Londres tenga ninguna ventaja sobre el campo, a no ser por las tiendas y los lugares públicos. El campo es mucho más agradable. ¿No es así, señor Mc. Carty?

––Cuando estoy en el campo ––contestó–– no deseo irme, y cuando estoy en la ciudad me pasa lo mismo. Cada uno tiene sus ventajas y yo me encuentro igualmente a gusto en los dos sitios.

––Claro, porque usted tiene muy buen carácter. En cambio ese caballero ––dijo mirando a Cullen –no parece que tenga muy buena opinión del campo.

––Mamá, estás muy equivocada ––intervino Isabella sonrojándose por la imprudencia de su madre––, interpretas mal al señor Cullen. Él sólo quería decir que en el campo no se encuentra tanta variedad de gente como en la ciudad. Lo que debes reconocer que es cierto.

––Ciertamente, querida, nadie dijo lo contrario, pero eso de que no hay mucha gente en esta vecindad, creo que hay pocas tan grandes como la nuestra. Yo he llegado a cenar con veinticuatro familias.

Nada, si no fuese su consideración por Isabella, podría haber hecho contenerse a Mc. Carty. Su hermana fue menos delicada, y miró a Cullen con una sonrisa muy expresiva. Isabella quiso decir algo para cambiar de conversación y le preguntó a su madre si Jessica Stanley había estado en Longbourn desde que ella se había ido.

––Sí, nos visitó ayer con su padre. ¡Qué hombre tan agradable es sir William! ¿Verdad, señor Mc. Carty? ¡Tan distinguido, tan gentil y tan sencillo! Siempre tiene una palabra agradable para todo el mundo. Esa es la idea que yo tengo de lo que es la buena educación; esas personas que se creen muy importantes y nunca abren la boca, no tienen idea de educación.

––¿Cenó Jessica con vosotros?

––No, se fue a casa. Creo que la necesitaban para hacer el pastel de carne. Lo que es yo, señor Mc. Carty, siempre tengo sirvientes que saben hacer su trabajo. Mis hijas están educadas de otro modo. Pero cada cual que se juzgue a sí mismo. Las Stanley son muy buenas chicas, se lo aseguro. ¡Es una pena que no sean bonitas! No es que crea que Jessica sea muy fea; en fin, sea como sea, es muy amiga nuestra.

––Parece una joven muy agradable ––dijo Mc. Carty.

––¡Oh! sí, pero debe admitir que es bastante feúcha. La misma lady Stanley lo dice muchas veces, y me envidia por la belleza de Rosalie. No me gusta alabar a mis propias hijas, pero la verdad es que no se encuentra a menudo a alguien tan guapa como Rosalie. Yo no puedo ser imparcial, claro; pero es que lo dice todo el mundo. Cuando sólo tenía quince años, había un caballero que vivía en casa de mi hermano Gardiner en la ciudad, y que estaba tan enamorado de Rosalie que mi cuñada aseguraba que se declararía antes de que nos fuéramos. Pero no lo hizo. Probablemente pensó que era demasiado joven. Sin embargo, le escribió unos versos, y bien bonitos que eran.

––Y así terminó su amor ––dijo Isabella con impaciencia––. Creo que ha habido muchos que lo

vencieron de la misma forma. Me pregunto quién sería el primero en descubrir la eficacia de la poesía para acabar con el amor.

––Yo siempre he considerado que la poesía es el _alimento_ del amor ––dijo Cullen.

––De un gran amor, sólido y fuerte, puede. Todo nutre a lo que ya es fuerte de por sí. Pero si es solo una inclinación ligera, sin ninguna base, un buen soneto la acabaría matando de hambre.

Cullen se limitó a sonreír. Siguió un silencio general que hizo temer a Isabella que su madre volviese a hablar de nuevo. La señora Swan lo deseaba, pero no sabía qué decir, hasta que después de una pequeña pausa empezó a reiterar su agradecimiento al señor Mc. Carty por su amabilidad con Rosalie y se disculpó por las molestias que también pudiera estar causando Bella. El señor Mc. Carty fue cortés en su respuesta, y obligó a su hermana menor a ser cortés y a decir lo que la ocasión requería. Ella hizo su papel, aunque con poca gracia, pero la señora Swan, quedó satisfecha y poco después pidió su carruaje. Al oír esto, la más joven de sus hijas se adelantó para decir algo. Las dos muchachitas habían estado cuchicheando durante toda la visita, y el resultado de ello fue que la más joven debía recordarle al señor Mc. Carty que cuando vino al campo por primera vez había prometido dar un baile en Netherfield. Angela era fuerte, muy crecida para tener quince años, tenía buena figura y un carácter muy alegre.

Era la favorita de su madre que por el amor que le tenía la había presentado en sociedad a una edad muy temprana. Era muy impulsiva y se daba mucha importancia, lo que había aumentado con las atenciones que recibía de los oficiales, a lo que las cenas de su tía y sus modales _sencillos_ contribuían. Por lo tanto, era la más adecuada para dirigirse a Mc. Carty y recordarle su promesa; añadiendo que sería una vergüenza ante el mundo si no lo mantenía. Su respuesta a este repentino ataque fue encantadora a los oídos de la señora Swan.

––Le aseguro que estoy dispuesto a mantener mi compromiso, en cuanto su hermana esté bien;

usted misma, si gusta, podrá señalar la fecha del baile: No querrá estar bailando mientras su hermana está enferma.

Angela se dio por satisfecha:

––¡Oh! sí, será mucho mejor esperar a que Rosalie esté bien; y para entonces lo más seguro es que el capitán Carter estará de nuevo en Meryton. Y cuando usted haya dado su baile ––agregó––, insistiré para que den también uno ellos. Le diré al coronel Forster que sería lamentable que no lo hiciese.

Por fin la señora Swan y sus hijas se fueron, e Isabella volvió al instante con Rosalie, dejando que las dos damas y el señor Cullen hiciesen sus comentarios acerca de su comportamiento y el de su familia.

Sin embargo, Cullen no pudo compartir con los demás la censura hacia Isabella, a pesar de la agudeza de la señorita Mc. Carty al hacer chistes sobre ojos bonitos.


	11. Capitulo 11

Hola... Sorpresa capitulo mas largo ... espero que les guste... Hasta Pronto!

El día pasó lo mismo que el anterior. La señora Hurst y la señorita Mc. Carty habían estado por la mañana unas horas al lado de la enferma, que seguía mejorando, aunque lentamente. Por la tarde Isabella se reunió con ellas en el salón. Pero no se dispuso la mesa de juego acostumbrada. Cullen escribía y la señorita Mc. Carty, sentada a su lado, seguía el curso de la carta, interrumpiéndole repetidas veces con mensajes para su hermana. El señor Hurst y Mc. Carty jugaban al _piquet_ y la señora Hurst contemplaba la partida.

Isabella se dedicó a una labor de aguja, y tenía suficiente entretenimiento con atender a lo que pasaba entre Cullen y su compañía. Los constantes elogios de ésta a la caligrafía de Cullen, a la simetría de sus renglones o a la extensión de la carta, así como la absoluta indiferencia con que eran recibidos, constituían un curioso diálogo que estaba exactamente de acuerdo con la opinión que Isabella tenía de cada uno de ellos.

––¡Qué contenta se pondrá la señorita Cullen cuando reciba esta carta!

Él no contestó.

––Escribe usted más deprisa que nadie. ––Se equivoca. Escribo muy despacio.

––¡Cuántas cartas tendrá ocasión de escribir al cabo del año! Incluidas cartas de negocios. ¡Cómo las detesto!

––Es una suerte, pues, que sea yo y no usted, el que _tenga_ que escribirlas.

––Le ruego que le diga a su hermana que deseo mucho verla.

––Ya se lo he dicho una vez, por petición suya.

––Me temo que su pluma no le va bien. Déjeme que se la afile, lo hago increíblemente bien.

––Gracias, pero yo siempre afilo mi propia pluma.

––¿Cómo puede lograr una escritura tan uniforme?

Darcy no hizo ningún comentario.

––Dígale a su hermana que me alegro de saber que ha hecho muchos progresos con el arpa; y le ruego que también le diga que estoy entusiasmada con el diseño de mesa que hizo, y que creo que es infinitamente superior al de la señorita Grantley.

––¿Me permite que aplace su entusiasmo para otra carta? En la presente ya no tengo espacio para más elogios.

––¡Oh!, no tiene importancia. La veré en enero. Pero, ¿siempre le escribe cartas tan largas y encantadoras, señor Cullen?

––Generalmente son largas; pero si son encantadoras o no, no soy yo quien debe juzgarlo.

––Para mí es como una norma, cuando una persona escribe cartas tan largas con tanta facilidad no puede escribir mal.

––Ese cumplido no vale para Cullen, Victoria ––interrumpió su hermano––, porque no escribe con facilidad. Estudia demasiado las palabras. Siempre busca palabras complicadas de más de cuatro sílabas, ¿no es así, Cullen?

––Mi estilo es muy distinto al tuyo.

––¡Oh! ––exclamó la señorita Mc. Carty––. Emmett escribe sin ningún cuidado. Se come la mitad de las palabras y emborrona el resto.

––Las ideas me vienen tan rápido que no tengo tiempo de expresarlas; de manera que, a veces, mis cartas no comunican ninguna idea al que las recibe.

––Su humildad, señor Mc. Carty ––intervino Isabella––, tiene que desarmar todos los reproches.

––Nada es más engañoso ––dijo Cullen–– que la apariencia de humildad. Normalmente no es otra cosa que falta de opinión, y a veces es una forma indirecta de vanagloriarse.

––¿Y cuál de esos dos calificativos aplicas a mi reciente acto de modestia?

––Una forma indirecta de vanagloriarse; porque tú, en realidad, estás orgulloso de tus defectos como escritor, puesto que los atribuyes a tu rapidez de pensamientos y a un descuido en la ejecución, cosa que consideras, si no muy estimable, al menos muy interesante. Siempre se aprecia mucho el poder de hacer cualquier cosa con rapidez, y no se presta atención a la imperfección con la que se hace. Cuando esta mañana le dijiste a la señora Swan que si alguna vez te decidías a dejar Netherfield, te irías en cinco minutos, fue una especie de elogio, de cumplido hacia ti mismo; y, sin embargo, ¿qué tiene de elogiable marcharse precipitadamente dejando, sin duda, asuntos sin resolver, lo que no puede ser beneficioso para ti ni para nadie?

––¡No! ––exclamó Mc. Carty––. Me parece demasiado recordar por la noche las tonterías que se dicen por la mañana. Y te doy mi palabra, estaba convencido de que lo que decía de mí mismo era verdad, y lo sigo estando ahora. Por lo menos, no adopté innecesariamente un carácter precipitado para presumir delante de las damas.

––Sí, creo que estabas convencido; pero soy yo el que no está convencido de que te fueses tan aceleradamente. Tu conducta dependería de las circunstancias, como la de cualquier persona. Y si, montado ya en el caballo, un amigo te dijese: «Mc. Carty, quédate hasta la próxima semana», probablemente lo harías, probablemente no te irías, y bastaría sólo una palabra más para que te quedaras un mes.

––Con esto sólo ha probado ––dijo Isabella–– que Mc. Carty no hizo justicia a su temperamento.

Lo ha favorecido usted más ahora de lo que él lo había hecho.

––Estoy enormemente agradecido ––dijo Mc. Carty por convertir lo que dice mi amigo en un cumplido. Pero me temo que usted no lo interpreta de la forma que mi amigo pretendía; porque él tendría mejor opinión de mí si, en esa circunstancia, yo me negase en rotundo y partiese tan rápido como me fuese posible.

––¿Consideraría entonces el señor Cullen reparada la imprudencia de su primera intención con la obstinación de mantenerla?

––No soy yo, sino Cullen, el que debe explicarlo.

––Quieres que dé cuenta de unas opiniones que tú me atribuyes, pero que yo nunca he reconocido.

Volviendo al caso, debe recordar, señorita Swan, que el supuesto amigo que desea que se quede y que retrase su plan, simplemente lo desea y se lo pide sin ofrecer ningún argumento.

––El ceder pronto y fácilmente a la persuasión de un amigo, no tiene ningún mérito para usted. ––

El ceder sin convicción dice poco en favor de la inteligencia de ambos.

––Me da la sensación, señor Cullen, de que usted nunca permite que le influyan el afecto o la amistad. El respeto o la estima por el que pide puede hacernos ceder a la petición sin esperar ninguna razón o argumento. No estoy hablando del caso particular que ha supuesto sobre el señor Mc. Carty. Además, deberíamos, quizá, esperar a que se diese la circunstancia para discutir entonces su comportamiento. Pero en general y en casos normales entre amigos, cuando uno quiere que el otro cambie alguna decisión, ¿vería usted mal que esa persona complaciese ese deseo sin esperar las razones del otro?

––¿No sería aconsejable, antes de proseguir con el tema, dejar claro con más precisión qué importancia tiene la petición y qué intimidad hay entre los amigos?

––Perfectamente ––dijo Mc. Carty––, fijémonos en todos los detalles sin olvidarnos de comparar estatura y tamaño; porque eso, señorita Swan, puede tener más peso en la discusión de lo que parece. Le aseguro que si Cullen no fuera tan alto comparado conmigo, no le tendría ni la mitad del respeto que le tengo. Confieso que no conozco nada más imponente que Cullen en determinadas ocasiones y en determinados lugares, especialmente en su casa y en las tardes de domingo cuando no tiene nada que hacer.

El señor Cullen sonrió; pero Isabella se dio cuenta de que se había ofendido bastante y contuvo la risa. La señorita Mc. Carty se molestó mucho por la ofensa que le había hecho a Cullen y censuró a su hermano por decir tales tonterías.

––Conozco tu sistema, Mc. Carty ––dijo su amigo––. No te gustan las discusiones y quieres acabar ésta.

––Quizá. Las discusiones se parecen demasiado a las disputas. Si tú y la señorita Swan posponéis

la vuestra para cuando yo no esté en la habitación, estaré muy agradecido; además, así podréis decir todo lo que queráis de mí.

––Por mi parte ––dijo Isabella ––, no hay objeción en hacer lo que pide, y es mejor que el señor

Cullen acabe la carta.

Cullen siguió su consejo y acabó la carta. Concluida la tarea, se dirigió a la señorita Mc. Carty y a

Isabella para que les deleitasen con algo de música. La señorita Mc. Carty se apresuró al piano, pero antes de sentarse invitó cortésmente a Isabella a tocar en primer lugar; ésta, con igual cortesía y con toda sinceridad rechazó la invitación; entonces, la señorita Mc. Carty se sentó y comenzó el concierto.

La señora Hurst cantó con su hermana, y, mientras se empleaban en esta actividad, Isabella no podía evitar darse cuenta, cada vez que volvía las páginas de unos libros de música que había sobre el piano, de la frecuencia con la que los ojos de Cullen se fijaban en ella. Le era difícil suponer que fuese objeto de admiración ante un hombre de tal categoría; y aun sería más extraño que la mirase porque ella le desagradara. Por fin, sólo pudo imaginar que llamaba su atención porque había algo en ella peor y más reprochable, según su concepto de la virtud, que en el resto de los presentes. Esta suposición no la apenaba.

Le gustaba tan poco, que la opinión que tuviese sobre ella, no le preocupaba.

Después de tocar algunas canciones italianas, la señorita Bingley varió el repertorio con un aire escocés más alegre; y al momento el señor Cullen se acercó a Isabella y le dijo:

––¿Le apetecería, señorita Swan, aprovechar esta oportunidad para bailar un reel?

Ella sonrió y no contestó. Él, algo sorprendido por su silencio, repitió la pregunta.

––¡Oh! ––dijo ella––, ya había oído la pregunta. Estaba meditando la respuesta. Sé que usted

querría que contestase que sí, y así habría tenido el placer de criticar mis gustos; pero a mí me encanta echar por tierra esa clase de trampas y defraudar a la gente que está premeditando un desaire. Por lo tanto,he decidido decirle que no deseo bailar en absoluto. Y, ahora, desáireme si se atreve.

––No me atrevo, se lo aseguro.

Ella, que creyó haberle ofendido, se quedó asombrada de su galantería. Pero había tal mezcla de dulzura y malicia en los modales de Isabella, que era difícil que pudiese ofender a nadie; y Cullen nunca había estado tan ensimismado con una mujer como lo estaba con ella. Creía realmente que si no fuera por la _in_ ferioridadde su familia, se vería en peligro.

La señorita Bingley vio o sospechó lo bastante para ponerse celosa, y su ansiedad porque se

restableciese su querida amiga Rosalie se incrementó con el deseo de librarse de Isabella. Intentaba provocar a Cullen para que se desilusionase de la joven, hablándole de su supuesto matrimonio con ella y de la felicidad que esa alianza le traería.

––Espero ––le dijo al día siguiente mientras paseaban por el jardín–– que cuando ese deseado acontecimiento tenga lugar, hará usted a su suegra unas cuantas advertencias para que modere su lengua; y si puede conseguirlo, evite que las hijas menores anden detrás de los oficiales. Y, si me permite mencionar un tema tan delicado, procure refrenar ese algo, rayando en la presunción y en la impertinencia, que su dama posee.

––¿Tiene algo más que proponerme para mi felicidad doméstica?

––¡Oh, sí! Deje que los retratos de sus tíos, los Dwyer, sean colgados en la galería de Pemberley.

Póngalos al lado del tío abuelo suyo, el juez. Son de la misma profesión, aunque de distinta categoría. En cuanto al retrato de su Isabella, no debe permitir que se lo hagan, porque ¿qué pintor podría hacer justicia a sus hermosos ojos?

––Desde luego, no sería fácil captar su expresión, pero el color, la forma y sus bonitas pestañas podrían ser reproducidos.

En ese momento, por otro sendero del jardín, salieron a su paso la señora Hurst y Elizabeth.

––No sabía que estabais paseando ––dijo la señorita Mc. Carty un poco confusa al pensar que pudiesen haberles oído.

––Os habéis portado muy mal con nosotras ––respondió la señora Hurst–– al no decirnos que ibais a salir.

Y, tomando el brazo libre del señor Cullen, dejó que Isabella pasease sola. En el camino sólo cabían tres. El señor Cullen se dio cuenta de tal descortesía y dijo inmediatamente:

––Este paseo no es lo bastante ancho para los cuatro, salgamos a la avenida.

Pero Isabella, que no tenía la menor intención de continuar con ellos, contestó muy sonriente:

––No, no; quédense donde están. Forman un grupo encantador, está mucho mejor así. Una cuarta persona lo echaría a perder. Adiós.

Se fue alegremente regocijándose al pensar, mientras caminaba, que dentro de uno o dos días más estaría en su casa. Rosalie se encontraba ya tan bien, que aquella misma tarde tenía la intención de salir un par de horas de su cuarto.

Cuando las señoras se levantaron de la mesa después de cenar, Isabella subió a visitar a su hermana y al ver que estaba bien abrigada la acompañó al salón, donde sus amigas le dieron la bienvenida con grandes demostraciones de contento. Isabella nunca las había visto tan amables como en la hora que transcurrió hasta que llegaron los caballeros. Hablaron de todo. Describieron la fiesta con todo detalle, contaron anécdotas con mucha gracia y se burlaron de sus conocidos con humor.

Pero en cuanto entraron los caballeros, Rosalie dejó de ser el primer objeto de atención. Los ojos de la señorita Mc. Carty se volvieron instantáneamente hacia Cullen y no había dado cuatro pasos cuando ya tenía algo que decirle. El se dirigió directamente a la señorita Swan y la felicitó cortésmente. También el señor Hurst le hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, diciéndole que se alegraba mucho; pero la efusión y el calor quedaron reservados para el saludo de Mc. Carty, que estaba muy contento y lleno de atenciones para con ella. La primera media hora se la pasó avivando el fuego para que Rosalie no notase el cambio de un habitación a la otra, y le rogó que se pusiera al lado de la chimenea, lo más lejos posible de la puerta. Luego se sentó junto a ella y ya casi no habló con nadie más. Isabella, enfrente, con su labor, contemplaba la escena con satisfacción.

Cuando terminaron de tomar el té, el señor Hurst recordó a su cuñada la mesa de juego, pero fue en vano; ella intuía que a Cullen no le apetecía jugar, y el señor Hurst vio su petición rechazada inmediatamente. Le aseguró que nadie tenía ganas de jugar; el silencio que siguió a su afirmación pareció corroborarla. Por lo tanto, al señor Hurst no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer que tumbarse en un sofá y dormir. Cullen cogió un libro, la señorita Mc. Carty cogió otro, y la señora Hurst, ocupada principalmente en jugar con sus pulseras y sortijas, se unía, de vez en cuando, a la conversación de su hermano con la señorita Swan.

La señorita Mc. Carty prestaba más atención a la lectura de Cullen que a la suya propia. No paraba de hacerle preguntas o mirar la página que él tenía delante. Sin embargo, no consiguió sacarle ninguna conversación; se limitaba a contestar y seguía leyendo. Finalmente, angustiada con la idea de tener que entretenerse con su libro que había elegido solamente porque era el segundo tomo del que leía Cullen, bostezó largamente y exclamó:

––¡Qué agradable es pasar una velada así! Bien mirado, creo que no hay nada tan divertido como leer. Cualquier otra cosa en seguida te cansa, pero un libro, nunca. Cuando tenga––una casa propia serén desgraciadísima si no tengo una gran biblioteca.

Nadie dijo nada. Entonces volvió a bostezar, cerró el libro y paseó la vista alrededor de la habitación buscando en qué ocupar el tiempo; cuando al oír a su hermano mencionarle un baile a la señorita Swan, se volvió de repente hacia él y dijo:

––¿Piensas seriamente en dar un baile en Netherfield, Emmett? Antes de decidirte te aconsejaría que consultases con los presentes, pues o mucho me engaño o hay entre nosotros alguien a quien un baile le parecería, más que una diversión, un castigo.

––Si te refieres a Cullen ––le contestó su hermano––, puede irse a la cama antes de que empiece, si lo prefiere; pero en cuanto al baile, es cosa hecha, y tan pronto como Forge lo haya dispuesto todo, enviaré las invitaciones.

––Los bailes me gustarían mucho más ––repuso su hermana–– si fuesen de otro modo, pero esa clase de reuniones suelen ser tan pesadas que se hacen insufribles. Sería más racional que lo principal en ellas fuese la conversación y no un baile.

––Mucho más racional sí, Victoria; pero entonces ya no se parecería en nada a un baile.

La señorita Mc. Carty no contestó; se levantó poco después y se puso a pasear por el salón. Su figura era elegante y sus andares airosos; pero Cullen, a quien iba dirigido todo, siguió enfrascado en la lectura.

Ella, desesperada, decidió hacer un esfuerzo más, y, volviéndose a Isabella, dijo:

––Señorita Isa Swan, déjeme que la convenza para que siga mi ejemplo y dé una vuelta por el salón. Le aseguro que viene muy bien después de estar tanto tiempo sentada en la misma postura.

Isabella se quedó sorprendida, pero accedió inmediatamente. La señorita Mc. Carty logró lo que se había propuesto con su amabilidad; el señor Cullen levantó la vista. Estaba tan extrañado de la novedad de esta invitación como podía estarlo la misma Isabella; inconscientemente, cerró su libro. Seguidamente, le invitaron a pasear con ellas, a lo que se negó, explicando que sólo podía haber dos motivos para que paseasen por el salón juntas, y si se uniese a ellas interferiría en los dos. «¿Qué querrá decir?» La señorita Mc. Carty se moría de ganas por saber cuál sería el significado y le preguntó a Isabella si ella podía entenderlo.

––En absoluto ––respondió––; pero, sea lo que sea, es seguro que quiere dejarnos mal, y la mejor forma de decepcionarle será no preguntarle nada.

Sin embargo, la señorita Mc. Carty era incapaz de decepcionar a Cullen, e insistió, por lo tanto, en pedir que explica las dos razones.

––No tengo el más mínimo inconveniente en explicarlo ––dijo tan pronto como ella le permitió hablar––. Ustedes eligen este modo de pasar el tiempo o porque tienen que hacerse alguna confidencia o para hablar de sus asuntos secretos, o porque saben que paseando lucen mejor su figura; si es por lo primero, al ir con ustedes no haría más que importunarlas; y si es por lo segundo, las puedo admirar mucho mejor sentado junto al fuego.

––¡Qué horror! ––gritó la señorita Mc. Carty––. Nunca he oído nada tan abominable. ¿Cómo podríamos darle su merecido?

––Nada tan fácil, si está dispuesta a ello ––dijo Isabella––. Todos sabemos fastidiar y mortificarnos unos a otros. Búrlese, ríase de él. Siendo tan íntima amiga suya, sabrá muy bien cómo hacerlo.

––No sé, le doy mi palabra. Le aseguro que mi gran amistad con él no me ha enseñado cuáles son sus puntos débiles. ¡Burlarse de una persona flemática, de tanta sangre fría! Y en cuanto a reírnos de él sin más mi más, no debemos exponernos; podría desafiarnos y tendríamos nosotros las de perder.

––¡Que no podemos reírnos del señor Cullen! ––exclamó Isabella––. Es un privilegio muy extraño, y espero que siga siendo extraño, no me gustaría tener muchos conocidos así. Me encanta reírme.

––La señorita Mc. Carty ––respondió Cullen–– me ha dado más importancia de la que merezco. El más sabio y mejor de los hombres o la más sabia y mejor de las acciones, pueden ser ridículos a los ojos de una persona que no piensa en esta vida más que en reírse.

––Estoy de acuerdo ––respondió Isabella––, hay gente así, pero creo que yo no estoy entre ellos.

Espero que nunca llegue a ridiculizar lo que es bueno o sabio. Las insensateces, las tonterías, los caprichos y las inconsecuencias son las cosas que verdaderamente me divierten, lo confieso, y me río de ellas siempre que puedo. Pero supongo que éstas son las cosas de las que usted carece.

––Quizá no sea posible para nadie, pero yo he pasado la vida esforzándome para evitar estas debilidades que exponen al ridículo a cualquier persona inteligente.

––Como la vanidad y el orgullo, por ejemplo.

––Sí, en efecto, la vanidad es un defecto. Pero el orgullo, en caso de personas de inteligencia superior, creo que es válido.

Isabella tuvo que volverse para disimular una sonrisa.

––Supongo que habrá acabado de examinar al señor Cullen ––dijo la señorita Mc. Carty , y le ruego que me diga qué ha sacado en conclusión.

––Estoy plenamente convencida de que el señor Cullen no tiene defectos. Él mismo lo reconoce claramente.

––No ––dijo Cullen––, no he pretendido decir eso. Tengo muchos defectos, pero no tienen que ver con la inteligencia. De mi carácter no me atrevo a responder; soy demasiado intransigente, en realidad, demasiado intransigente para lo que a la gente le conviene. No puedo olvidar tan pronto como debería las insensateces y los vicios ajenos, ni las ofensas que contra mí se hacen. Mis sentimientos no se borran por muchos esfuerzos que se hagan para cambiarlos. Quizá se me pueda acusar de rencoroso. Cuando pierdo la buena opinión que tengo sobre alguien, es para siempre.

––Ése es realmente un defecto ––replicó Isabella––. El rencor implacable es verdaderamente una sombra en un carácter. Pero ha elegido usted muy bien su defecto. No puedo reírme de él. Por mi parte, está usted a salvo.

––Creo que en todo individuo hay cierta tendencia a un determinado mal, a un defecto innato, que ni siquiera la mejor educación puede vencer.

––Y ese defecto es la propensión a odiar a todo el mundo.

––Y el suyo respondió él con una sonrisa–– es el interpretar mal a todo el mundo intencionadamente. ––Oigamos un poco de música ––propuso la señorita Mc. Carty, cansada de una conversación en la que no tomaba parte––. Louisa, ¿no te importará que despierte al señor Hurst? Su hermana no opuso la más mínima objeción, y abrió el piano; a Cullen, después de unos momentos de recogimiento, no le pesó. Empezaba a sentir el peligro de prestarle demasiada atención a Isabella.


	12. Capitulo 12

De acuerdo con su hermana, Isabella escribió a su madre a la mañana siguiente, pidiéndole que

les mandase el coche aquel mismo día. Pero la señora Swan había calculado que sus hijas estarían en Netherfield hasta el martes en que haría una semana justa que Rosalie había llegado allí, y no estaba dispuesta a que regresara antes de la fecha citada. Así, pues, su respuesta no fue muy favorable o, por lo menos, no fue la respuesta que Isabella hubiera deseado, pues estaba impaciente por volver a su casa. La señora Swan les contestó que no le era posible enviarles el coche antes del martes; en la posdata añadía que si el señor Mc. Carty y su hermana les insistían para que se quedasen más tiempo, no lo dudasen, pues podía pasar

muy bien sin ellas. Sin embargo, Isabella estaba dispuesta a no seguir allí por mucho que se lo pidieran; temiendo, al contrario, resultar molestas por quedarse más tiempo innecesariamente, rogó a Rosalie que le pidiese el coche a Mc. Carty en seguida; y, por último, decidieron exponer su proyecto de salir de Netherfield aquella misma mañana y pedir que les prestasen el coche.

La noticia provocó muchas manifestaciones de preocupación; les expresaron reiteradamente su

deseo de que se quedasen por los menos hasta el día siguiente, y no hubo más remedio que demorar la marcha hasta entonces. A la señorita Mc. Carty le pesó después haber propuesto la demora, porque los celos y la antipatía que sentía por una de las hermanas era muy superior al afecto que sentía por la otra.

Al señor de la casa le causó mucha tristeza el saber que se iban a ir tan pronto, e intentó

insistentemente convencer a Rosalie de que no sería bueno para ella, porque todavía no estaba totalmente recuperada; pero Rosalie era firme cuando sabía que obraba como debía.

A Cullen le pareció bien la noticia. Isabella había estado ya bastante tiempo en Netherfield. Le

atraía más de lo que él quería y la señorita Mc. Carty era descortés con ella, y con él más molesta que nunca.

Se propuso tener especial cuidado en que no se le escapase ninguna señal de admiración ni nada que pudiera hacer creer a Isabella que tuviera ninguna influencia en su felicidad. Consciente de que podía haber sugerido semejante idea, su comportamiento durante el último día debía ser decisivo para confirmársela o quitársela de la cabeza. Firme en su propósito, apenas le dirigió diez palabras en todo el sábado y, a pesar de que los dejaron solos durante media hora, se metió de lleno en su libro y ni siquiera la miró.

El domingo, después del oficio religioso de la mañana, tuvo lugar la separación tan grata para casi todos. La cortesía de la señorita Mc. Carty con Isabella aumentó rápidamente en el último momento, así como su afecto por Rosalie. Al despedirse, después de asegurar a esta última el placer que siempre le daría verla tanto en Longbourn como en Netherfield y darle un tierno abrazo, a la primera sólo le dio la mano.

Isabella se despidió de todos con el espíritu más alegre que nunca.

La madre no fue muy cordial al darles la bienvenida. No entendía por qué habían regresado tan

pronto y les dijo que hacían muy mal en ocasionarle semejante contrariedad, estaba segura de que Rosalie había cogido frío otra vez. Pero el padre, aunque era muy lacónico al expresar la alegría, estaba verdaderamente contento de verlas. Se había dado cuenta de la importancia que tenían en el círculo familiar. Las tertulias de la noche, cuando se reunían todos, habían perdido la animación e incluso el sentido con la ausencia de Rosalie y Isabella.

Hallaron a Lauren, como de costumbre, enfrascada en el estudio profundo de la naturaleza humana; tenían que admirar sus nuevos resúmenes y escuchar las observaciones que había hecho recientemente sobre una moral muy poco convincente. Lo que Lean y Angela tenían que contarles era muy distinto. Se habían hecho y dicho muchas cosas en el regimiento desde el miércoles anterior; varios oficiales habían cenado recientemente con su tío, un soldado había sido azotado _,_ y corría el rumor de que el coronel Forster iba a casarse.


	13. Capitulo 13

Espero, querida ––dijo el señor Swan a su esposa; mientras desayunaban a la mañana siguiente–, que hayas preparado una buena comida, porque tengo motivos para pensar que hoy se sumará uno más a nuestra mesa.

––¿A quién te refieres, querido? No tengo noticia de que venga nadie, a no ser que a Jessica Stanley se le ocurra visitarnos, y me parece que mis comidas son lo bastante buenas para ella. No creo que en su casa sean mejores.

––La persona de la que hablo es un caballero, y forastero.

Los ojos de la señora Swan relucían como chispas.

––¿Un caballero y forastero? Es el señor Mc. Carty, no hay duda. ¿Por qué nunca dices ni palabra de estas cosas, Rosalie? ¡Qué cuca eres! Bien, me alegraré mucho de verlo. Pero, ¡Dios mío, qué mala suerte!

Hoy no se puede conseguir ni un poco de pescado. Angela, cariño, toca la campanilla; tengo que hablar con Hill al instante.

––No es el señor Mc. Carty ––dijo su esposo––; se trata de una persona que no he visto en mi vida.

Estas palabras despertaron el asombro general; y él tuvo el placer de ser interrogado ansiosamente por su mujer y sus cinco hijas a la vez.

Después de divertirse un rato, excitando su curiosidad, les explicó:

––Hace un mes recibí esta carta, y la contesté hace unos quince días, porque pensé que se trataba de un tema muy delicado y necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar. Es de mi primo, el señor Yorkie el que, cuando yo me muera, puede echaros de esta casa en cuanto le apetezca.

––¡Oh, querido! ––se lamentó su esposa––. No puedo soportar oír hablar del tema. No menciones

a ese hombre tan odioso. Es lo peor que te puede pasar en el mundo, que tus bienes no los puedan heredar tus hijas. De haber sido tú, hace mucho tiempo que yo habría hecho algo al respecto.

Rosalie y Isabella intentaron explicarle por qué no les pertenecía la herencia. Lo habían intentado

muchas veces, pero era un tema con el que su madre perdía totalmente la razón; y siguió quejándose amargamente de la crueldad que significaba desposeer de la herencia a una familia de cinco hijas, en favor de un hombre que a ninguno le importaba nada.

––Ciertamente, es un asunto muy injusto ––dijo el señor Swan––, y no hay nada que pueda probar la culpabilidad del señor Newton por heredar Longbourn. Pero si escuchas su carta, puede que su modo de expresarse te tranquilice un poco.

––No, no la escucharé; y, además, me parece una impertinencia que te escriba, y una hipocresía.

No soporto a esos falsos amigos. ¿Por qué no continúa pleiteando contigo como ya lo hizo su padre?

––Porque parece tener algún cargo de conciencia, como vas a oír:

«Hunsford, cerca de Westerham, Kent, 15 de octubre.

»Estimado señor:

»El desacuerdo subsistente entre usted y mi padre, recientemente fallecido, siempre me ha hecho

sentir cierta inquietud, y desde que tuve la desgracia de perderlo, he deseado zanjar el asunto, pero durante algún tiempo me retuvieron las dudas, temiendo ser irrespetuoso a su memoria, al ponerme en buenos términos con alguien con el que él siempre estaba en discordia, tan poco tiempo después de su muerte. Pero ahora ya he tomado una decisión sobre el tema, por haber sido ordenado en Pascua, ya que he tenido la suerte de ser distinguido con el patronato de la muy honorable lady Emily de Young, viuda de sir Sam de Young, cuya generosidad y beneficencia me ha elegido a mí para hacerme cargo de la estimada rectoría de su parroquia, donde mi más firme propósito será servir a Su Señoría con gratitud y respeto, y estar siempre dispuesto a celebrar los ritos y ceremonias instituidos por la Iglesia de Inglaterra. Por otra parte, como sacerdote, creo que es mi deber promover y establecer la bendición de la paz en todas las familias a las que alcance mi influencia; y basándome en esto espero que mi presente propósito de buena voluntad sea acogido de buen grado, y que la circunstancia de que sea yo el heredero de Longbourn sea olvidada por su parte y no le lleve a rechazar la rama de olivo que le ofrezco. No puedo sino estar

preocupado por perjudicar a sus agradables hijas, y suplico que se me disculpe por ello, también quiero dar fe de mi buena disposición para hacer todas las enmiendas posibles de ahora en adelante. Si no se opone a recibirme en su casa, espero tener la satisfacción de visitarle a usted y a su familia, el lunes 18 de noviembre a las cuatro, y puede que abuse de su hospitalidad hasta el sábado siguiente, cosa que puedo hacer sin ningún inconveniente, puesto que lady Emily de Young no pondrá objeción y ni siquiera desaprobaría que estuviese ausente fortuitamente el domingo, siempre que hubiese algún otro sacerdote dispuesto para cumplir con las obligaciones de ese día. Le envío afectuosos saludos para su esposa e hijas, su amigo que le desea todo bien,

Mike Newton.»

––Por lo tanto, a las cuatro es posible que aparezca este caballero conciliador ––dijo el señor Swan mientras doblaba la carta––. Parece ser un joven educado y atento; no dudo de que su amistad nos será valiosa, especialmente si lady Emily es tan indulgente como para dejarlo venir a visitarnos.

––Ya ves, parece que tiene sentido eso que dice sobre nuestras hijas. Si está dispuesto a enmendarse, no seré yo la que lo desanime.

––Aunque es difícil ––observó Rosalie–– adivinar qué entiende él por esa reparación que cree que nos merecemos, debemos dar crédito a sus deseos.

A Isabella le impresionó mucho aquella extraordinaria deferencia hacia lady Emily y aquella

sana intención de bautizar, casar y enterrar a sus feligreses siempre que fuese preciso.

––Debe ser un poco raro ––dijo––. No puedo imaginármelo. Su estilo es algo pomposo. ¿Y qué querrá decir con eso de disculparse por ser el heredero de Longbourn? Supongo que no trataría de evitarlo, si pudiese. Papá, ¿será un hombre astuto?

––No, querida, no lo creo. Tengo grandes esperanzas de que sea lo contrario. Hay en su carta una mezcla de servilismo y presunción que lo afirma. Estoy impaciente por verle.

––En cuanto a la redacción ––dijo Lauren––, su carta no parece tener defectos. Eso de la rama de olivo no es muy original, pero, así y todo, se expresa bien.

A lean y Angela, ni la carta ni su autor les interesaban lo más mínimo. Era prácticamente

imposible que su primo se presentase con casaca escarlata, y hacía ya unas cuantas semanas que no sentían agrado por ningún hombre vestido de otro color. En lo que a la madre respecta, la carta del señor Newton había extinguido su rencor, y estaba preparada para recibirle con tal moderación que dejaría perplejos a su marido y a sus hijas.

El señor Newton llegó puntualmente a la hora anunciada y fue acogido con gran cortesía por toda la familia. El señor Swan habló poco, pero las señoras estaban muy dispuestas a hablar, y el señorNewton no parecía necesitar que le animasen ni ser aficionado al silencio. Era un hombre de veinticinco años de edad, alto, de mirada profunda, con un aire grave y estático y modales ceremoniosos. A poco de haberse sentado, felicitó a la señora Swan por tener unas hijas tan hermosas; dijo que había oído hablar mucho de su belleza, pero que la fama se había quedado corta en comparación con la realidad; y añadió que no dudaba que a todas las vería casadas a su debido tiempo. La galantería no fue muy del agrado de todas las oyentes; pero la señora Swan, que no se andaba con cumplidos, contestó en seguida:

––Es usted muy amable y deseo de todo corazón que sea como usted dice, pues de otro modo quedarían las pobres bastante desamparadas, en vista de la extraña manera en que están dispuestas las cosas.

––¿Alude usted, quizá, a la herencia de esta propiedad?

––¡Ah! En efecto, señor. No me negará usted que es una cosa muy penosa para mis hijas. No le culpo; ya sabe que en este mundo estas cosas son sólo cuestión de suerte. Nadie tiene noción de qué va a pasar con las propiedades una vez que tienen que ser heredadas.

––Siento mucho el infortunio de sus lindas hijas; pero voy a ser cauto, no quiero adelantarme y parecer precipitado. Lo que sí puedo asegurar a estas jóvenes, es que he venido dispuesto a admirarlas. De momento, no diré más, pero quizá,cuando nos conozcamos mejor...

Le interrumpieron para invitarle a pasar al comedor; y las muchachas se sonrieron entre sí. No sólo ellas fueron objeto de admiración del señor Newton: examinó y elogió el vestíbulo, el comedor y todo el mobiliario; y las ponderaciones que de todo hacía, habrían llegado al corazón de la señora Swan, si no fuese porque se mortificaba pensando que Newton veía todo aquello como su futura propiedad. También elogió la cena y suplicó se le dijera a cuál de sus hermosas primas correspondía el mérito de haberla preparado. Pero aquí, la señora Swan le atajó sin miramiento diciéndole que sus medios le permitían tener una buena cocinera y que sus hijas no tenían nada que hacer en la cocina. El se disculpó por haberla molestado y ella, en tono muy suave, le dijo que no estaba nada ofendida. Pero Newton continuó excusándose casi durante un cuarto de hora.


	14. Capitulo 14

El señor Swan apenas habló durante la cena; pero cuando ya se habían retirado los criados, creyó que había llegado el momento oportuno para conversar con su huésped. Comenzó con un tema que creía sería de su agrado, y le dijo que había tenido mucha suerte con su patrona. La atención de lady Emily de Young a sus deseos y su preocupación por su bienestar eran extraordinarios. El señor Swan no pudo haber elegido nada mejor. El señor Newton hizo el elogio de lady Emily con gran elocuencia. El tema elevó la solemnidad usual de sus maneras, y, dándose mucha importancia, afirmó que nunca había visto un comportamiento como el suyo en una persona de su alcurnia ni tal afabilidad y condescendencia. Se había dignado dar su aprobación a los dos sermones que ya había tenido el honor de pronunciar en su presencia; le había invitado a comer dos veces en Rosings, y el mismo sábado anterior mandó a buscarle para que completase su partida de cuatrillo durante la velada. Conocía a muchas personas que tenían a lady Emily por orgullosa, pero él no había visto nunca en ella más que afabilidad. Siempre le habló como lo haría a cualquier otro caballero; no se oponía a que frecuentase a las personas de la vecindad, ni a que abandonase por una o dos semanas la parroquia a fin de ir a ver a sus parientes. Siempre tuvo a bienrecomendarle que se casara cuanto antes con tal de que eligiese con prudencia, y le había ido a visitar a su humilde casa, donde aprobó todos los cambios que él había hecho, llegando hasta sugerirle alguno ella misma, como, por ejemplo, poner algunas repisas en los armarios de las habitaciones de arriba.

––Todo eso está muy bien y es muy cortés por su parte ––comentó la señora Swan––. Debe ser una mujer muy agradable. Es una pena que las grandes damas en general no se parezcan mucho a ella. ¿Vive cerca de usted?

––Rosings Park, residencia de Su Señoría, está sólo separado por un camino de la finca en la que está ubicada mi humilde casa.

––Creo que dijo usted que era viuda. ¿Tiene familia?

––No tiene más que una hija, la heredera de Rosings y de otras propiedades extensísimas.

––¡Ay! ––suspiró la señora Swan moviendo la cabeza––. Está en mejor situación que muchas otras jóvenes. ¿Qué clase de muchacha es? ¿Es guapa?

––Es realmente una joven encantadora. La misma lady Emily dice que, haciendo honor a la verdad, en cuanto a belleza se refiere, supera con mucho a las más hermosas de su sexo; porque hay en sus facciones ese algo que revela en una mujer su distinguida cuna. Por desgracia es de constitución enfermiza, lo cual le ha impedido progresar en ciertos aspectos de su educación que, a no ser por eso, serían muy notables, según me ha informado la señora que dirigió su enseñanza y que aún vive con ellas. Pero es muy amable y a menudo tiene la bondad de pasar por mi humilde residencia con su pequeño faetón y sus jacas.

––¿Ha sido ya presentada en sociedad? No recuerdo haber oído su nombre entre las damas de la corte.

––El mal estado de su salud no le ha permitido, desafortunadamente, ir a la capital, y por ello, como le dije un día a lady Emily, ha privado a la corte británica de su ornato más radiante. Su Señoría pareció muy halagada con esta apreciación; y ya pueden ustedes comprender que me complazco en dirigirles, siempre que tengo ocasión, estos pequeños y delicados cumplidos que suelen ser gratos a las damas. Más de una vez le he hecho observar a lady Emily que su encantadora hija parecía haber nacido para duquesa y que el más elevado rango, en vez de darle importancia, quedaría enaltecido por ella. Esta clase de cosillas son las que agradan a Su Señoría y me considero especialmente obligado a tener con ella tales atenciones.

––Juzga usted muy bien ––dijo el señor Swan––, y es una suerte que tenga el talento de saber adular con delicadeza. ¿Puedo preguntarle si esos gratos cumplidos se le ocurren espontáneamente o si son el resultado de un estudio previo?

––Normalmente me salen en el momento, y aunque a veces me entretengo en meditar y preparar estos pequeños y elegantes cumplidos para poder adaptarlos en las ocasiones que se me presenten, siempre procuro darles un tono lo menos estudiado posible.

Las suposiciones del señor Swan se habían confirmado. Su primo era tan absurdo como él creía.

Le escuchaba con intenso placer, conservando, no obstante, la más perfecta compostura; y, a no ser por alguna mirada que le lanzaba de vez en cuando a Isabella, no necesitaba que nadie más fuese partícipe de su gozo.

Sin embargo, a la hora del té ya había tenido bastante, y el señor Swan tuvo el placer de llevar a su huésped de nuevo al salón. Cuando el té hubo terminado, le invitó a que leyese algo en voz alta a las señoras. Newton accedió al punto y trajeron un libro; pero en cuanto lo vio ––se notaba en seguida que era de una biblioteca circulante–– se detuvo, pidió que le perdonaran y dijo que jamás leía novelas. Lean le miró con extrañeza y a Angela se le escapó una exclamación. Le trajeron otros volúmenes y tras algunas dudas eligió los sermones de Fordyce. No hizo más que abrir el libro y ya Angela empezó a bostezar, y antes de que Newton, con monótona solemnidad, hubiese leído tres páginas, la muchacha le interrumpió diciendo:

––¿Sabes, mamá, que el tío Dwyer habla de despedir a Richard? Y si lo hace, lo contratará el coronel Forster. Me lo dijo la tía el sábado. Iré mañana a Meryton para enterarme de más y para preguntar cuándo viene de la ciudad el señor Denny.

Las dos hermanas mayores le rogaron a Angela que se callase, pero Newton, muy ofendido, dejó el libro y exclamó:

––Con frecuencia he observado lo poco que les interesan a las jóvenes los libros de temas serios, a pesar de que fueron escritos por su bien. Confieso que me asombra, pues no puede haber nada tan ventajoso para ellas como la instrucción. Pero no quiero seguir importunando a mi primita.

Se dirigió al señor Swan y le propuso una partida de _backgammon._ El señor Swan aceptó el desafío y encontró que obraba muy sabiamente al dejar que las muchachas se divirtiesen con sus

frivolidades. La señora Swan y sus hijas se deshicieron en disculpas por la interrupción de Angela y le prometieron que ya no volvería a suceder si quería seguir leyendo. Pero Newton les aseguró que no estaba enojado con su prima y que nunca podría interpretar lo que había hecho como una ofensa; y, sentándose en otra mesa con el señor Swan, se dispuso a jugar al backgammon _._


	15. Capitulo 15

El señor Newton no era un hombre inteligente, y a las deficiencias de su naturaleza no las había ayudado nada ni su educación ni su vida social. Pasó la mayor parte de su vida bajo la autoridad de un padre inculto y avaro; y aunque fue a la universidad, sólo permaneció en ella los cursos meramente necesarios y no adquirió ningún conocimiento verdaderamente útil. La sujeción con que le había educado su padre, le había dado, en principio, gran humildad a su carácter, pero ahora se veía contrarrestada por una vanidad obtenida gracias a su corta inteligencia, a su vida retirada y a los sentimientos inherentes a una repentina e inesperada prosperidad. Una afortunada casualidad le había colocado bajo el patronato de lady Emily de Young, cuando quedó vacante la rectoría de Hunsford, y su respeto al alto rango de la señora y la veneración que le inspiraba por ser su patrona, unidos a un gran concepto de sí mismo, a su autoridad de clérigo y a sus derechos de rector, le habían convertido en una mezcla de orgullo y servilismo, de presunción y modestia.

Puesto que ahora ya poseía una buena casa y unos ingresos más que suficientes, Newton estaba pensando en casarse. En su reconciliación con la familia de Longbourn, buscaba la posibilidad de realizar su proyecto, pues tenía pensado escoger a una de las hijas, en el caso de que resultasen tan hermosas y agradables como se decía. Éste era su plan de enmienda, o reparación, por heredar las propiedades del padre, plan que le parecía excelente, ya que era legítimo, muy apropiado, a la par que muy generoso y desinteresado por su parte.

Su plan no varió en nada al verlas. El rostro encantador de Rosalie le confirmó sus propósitos y corroboró todas sus estrictas nociones sobre la preferencia que debe darse a las hijas mayores; y así, durante la primera velada, se decidió definitivamente por ella. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente tuvo que hacer una alteración; pues antes del desayuno, mantuvo una conversación de un cuarto de hora con la señora Swan. Empezaron hablando de su casa parroquial, lo que le llevó, naturalmente, a confesar sus esperanzas de que pudiera encontrar en Longbourn a la que había de ser señora de la misma. Entre complacientes sonrisas y generales estímulos, la señora Swan le hizo una advertencia sobre Rosalie: «En cuanto a las hijas menores, no era ella quien debía argumentarlo; no podía contestar positivamente, aunque no sabía que nadie les hubiese hecho proposiciones; pero en lo referente a Rosalie, debía prevenirle, aunque, al fin y al cabo, era cosa que sólo a ella le incumbía, de que posiblemente no tardaría en comprometerse.» Newton sólo tenía que sustituir a Rosalie por Isabella; y, espoleado por la señora Swan, hizo el cambio rápidamente. Isabella, que seguía a Rosalie en edad y en belleza, fue la nueva candidata.

La señora Swan se dio por enterada, y confiaba en que pronto tendría dos hijas casadas. El hombre de quien el día antes no quería ni oír hablar, se convirtió de pronto en el objeto de su más alta estimación. El proyecto de Angela de ir a Meryton seguía en pie. Todas las hermanas, menos Lauren, accedieron a ir con ella. El señor Newton iba a acompañarlas a petición del señor Swan, que tenía ganas de deshacerse de su pariente y tener la biblioteca sólo para él; pues allí le había seguido el señor Newton después del desayuno y allí continuaría, aparentemente ocupado con uno de los mayores folios de la colección, aunque,en realidad, hablando sin cesar al señor Swan de su casa y de su jardín de Hunsford. Tales cosas le descomponían enormemente. La biblioteca era para él el sitio donde sabía que podía disfrutar de su tiempo libre con tranquilidad. Estaba dispuesto, como le dijo a Isabella, a soportar la estupidez y el engreimiento en cualquier otra habitación de la casa, pero en la biblioteca quería verse libre de todo eso. Así es que empleó toda su cortesía en invitar a Newton a acompañar a sus hijas en su paseo; y Newton, a quien se le daba mucho mejor pasear que leer, vio el cielo abierto. Cerró el libro y se fue.

Y entre pomposas e insulsas frases, por su parte, y corteses asentimientos, por la de sus primas, pasó el tiempo hasta llegar a Meryton. Desde entonces, las hermanas menores ya no le prestaron atención.

No tenían ojos más que para buscar oficiales por las calles. Y a no ser un sombrero verdaderamente elegante o una muselina realmente nueva, nada podía distraerlas.

Pero la atención de todas las damiselas fue al instante acaparada por un joven al que no habían visto antes, que tenía aspecto de ser todo un caballero, y que paseaba con un oficial por el lado opuesto de la calle. El oficial era el señor Denny en persona, cuyo regreso de Londres había venido Angela a averiguar, y que se inclinó para saludarlas al pasar. Todas se quedaron impresionadas con el porte del forastero y se preguntaban quién podría ser. Lean y Angela, decididas a indagar, cruzaron la calle con el pretexto de que querían comprar algo en la tienda de enfrente, alcanzando la acera con tanta fortuna que, en ese preciso momento, los dos caballeros, de vuelta, llegaban exactamente al mismo sitio. El señor Denny se dirigió directamente a ellas y les pidió que le permitiesen presentarles a su amigo, el señor yorkie, que había venido de Londres con él el día anterior, y había tenido la bondad de aceptar un destino en el Cuerpo. Esto ya era el colmo, pues pertenecer al regimiento era lo único que le faltaba para completar su encanto. Su aspecto decía mucho en su favor, era guapo y esbelto, de trato muy afable. Hecha la presentación, el señor Yorkie inició una conversación con mucha soltura, con la más absoluta corrección y sin pretensiones.

Aún estaban todos allí de pie charlando agradablemente, cuando un ruido de caballos atrajo su atención y vieron a Cullen y a Mc. Carty que, en sus cabalgaduras, venían calle abajo. Al distinguir a las jóvenes en el grupo, los dos caballeros fueron hacia ellas y empezaron los saludos de rigor. Mc. Carty habló más que nadie y Rosalie era el objeto principal de su conversación. En ese momento, dijo, iban de camino a Longbourn para saber cómo se encontraba; Cullen lo corroboró con una inclinación; y estaba procurando no fijar su mirada en Isabella, cuando, de repente, se quedaron paralizados al ver al forastero. A Isabella, que vio el semblante de ambos al mirarse, le sorprendió mucho el efecto que les había causado el encuentro. Los dos cambiaron de calor, uno se puso pálido y el otro colorado. Después de una pequeña vacilación, Yorkie se llevó la mano al sombrero, a cuyo saludo se dignó corresponder Cullen. ¿Qué podría significar aquello? Eraimposible imaginarlo, pero era también imposible no sentir una gran curiosidad por saberlo.

Un momento después, Mc. Carty, que pareció no haberse enterado de lo ocurrido, se despidió y siguió adelante con su amigo. Denny y Yorkie continuaron paseando con las muchachas hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa del señor Dwyer, donde hicieron las correspondientes reverencias y se fueron a pesar de los insistentes ruegos de Angela para que entrasen y a pesar también de que la señora Dwyer abrió la ventana del vestíbulo y se asomó para secundar a voces la invitación.

La señora Dwyer siempre se alegraba de ver a sus sobrinas. Las dos mayores fueron especialmente bien recibidas debido a su reciente ausencia. Les expresó su sorpresa por el rápido regreso a casa, del que nada habría sabido, puesto que no volvieron en su propio coche, a no haberse dado la casualidad de encontrarse con el mancebo del doctor Jones, quien le dijo que ya no tenía que mandar más medicinas a Netherfield porque las señoritas Swan se habían ido. Entonces Rosalie le presentó al señor Newton a quien dedicó toda su atención. Le acogió con la más exquisita cortesía, a la que Newton correspondió con más finura aún, disculpándose por haberse presentado en su casa sin que ella hubiese sido advertida previamente, aunque él se sentía orgulloso de que fuese el parentesco con sus sobrinas lo que justificaba dicha intromisión. La señora Dwyer se quedó totalmente abrumada con tal exceso de buena educación.

Pero pronto tuvo que dejar de lado a este forastero, por las exclamaciones y preguntas relativas al otro. La señora Dwyer no podía decir a sus sobrinas más de lo que ya sabían: que el señor Denny lo había traído de Londres y que se iba a quedar en la guarnición del condado con el grado de teniente. Agregó que lo había estado observando mientras paseaba por la calle; y si el señor Yorkie hubiese aparecido entonces, también Lean y Angela se habrían acercado a la ventana para contemplarlo, pero por desgracia, en aquellos momentos no pasaban más que unos cuantos oficiales que, comparados con el forastero, resultaban «unossujetos estúpidos y desagradables». Algunos de estos oficiales iban a cenar al día siguiente con los Dwyer, y la tía les prometió que le diría a su marido que visitase a Yorkie para que lo invitase también a él, si la familia de Longbourn quería venir por la noche. Así lo acordaron, y la señora Dwyer les ofreció jugar a la lotería y tomar después una cena caliente. La perspectiva de semejantes delicias era magnífica, y las chicas se fueron muy contentas. Newton volvió a pedir disculpas al salir, y se le aseguró que no eran necesarias.

De camino a casa, Isabella le contó a Rosalie lo sucedido entre los dos caballeros, y aunque Rosalie los habría defendido de haber notado algo raro, en este caso, al igual que su hermana, no podía explicarse tal comportamiento.

Newton halagó a la señora Swan ponderándole los modales y la educación de la señora Dwyer.

Aseguró que aparte de lady Emily y su hija, nunca había visto una mujer más elegante, pues no sólo le recibió con la más extremada cortesía, sino que, además, le incluyó en la invitación para la próxima velada, a pesar de serle totalmente desconocido. Claro que ya sabía que debía atribuirlo a su parentesco con ellos, pero no obstante, en su vida había sido tratado con tanta amabilidad.


	16. Capitulo 16

Como no se puso ningún inconveniente al compromiso de las jóvenes con su tía y los reparos del señor Newton por no dejar a los señores Swan ni una sola velada durante su visita fueron firmemente rechazados, a la hora adecuada el coche partió con él y sus cinco primas hacia Meryton. Al entrar en el salón de los Dwyer, las chicas tuvieron la satisfacción de enterarse de que Yorkie había aceptado la invitación de su tío y de que estaba en la casa.

Después de recibir esta información, y cuando todos habían tomado asiento, Newton pudo observar todo a sus anchas; las dimensiones y el mobiliario de la pieza le causaron tal admiración, que confesó haber creído encontrarse en el comedorcito de verano de Rosings. Esta comparación no despertó ningún entusiasmo al principio; pero cuando la señora Dwyer oyó de labios de Newton lo que era Rosings y quién era su propietaria, cuando escuchó la descripción de uno de los salones de lady Emily y supo que sólo la chimenea había costado ochocientas libras, apreció todo el valor de aquel cumplido y casi no le habría molestado que hubiese comparado su salón con la habitación del ama de llaves de los Young.

Newton se entretuvo en contarle a la señora Dwyer todas las grandezas de lady Emily y de su mansión, haciendo mención de vez en cuando de su humilde casa y de las mejoras que estaba efectuando en ella, hasta que llegaron los caballeros. Newton encontró en la señora Dwyer una oyente atenta cuya buena opinión del rector aumentaba por momentos con lo que él le iba explicando, y ya estaba pensando en contárselo todo a sus vecinas cuanto antes. A las muchachas, que no podían soportar a su primo, y que no tenían otra cosa que hacer que desear tener a mano un instrumento de música y examinar las imitaciones de china de la repisa de la chimenea, se les estaba haciendo demasiado larga la espera. Pero por fin aparecieron los caballeros. Cuando Yorkie entró en la estancia, Isabella notó que ni antes se había fijado en él ni después lo había recordado con la admiración suficiente. Los oficiales de la guarnición del condado gozaban en general de un prestigio extraordinario; eran muy apuestos y los mejores se hallaban ahora en la presente reunión. Pero Yorkie, por su gallardía, por su soltura y por su airoso andar era tan superior a ellos, como ellos lo eran al rechoncho tío Dwyer, que entró el último en el salón apestando a oporto.

El señor Yorkie era el hombre afortunado al que se tornaban casi todos los ojos femeninos; y Isabella fue la mujer afortunada a cuyo lado decidió él tomar asiento. Yorkie inició la conversación de un modo tan agradable, a pesar de que se limitó a decir que la noche era húmeda y que probablemente llovería mucho durante toda la estación, que Isabella se dio cuenta de que los tópicos más comunes, más triviales y más manidos, pueden resultar interesantes si se dicen con unos rivales como Yorkie y los demás oficiales en acaparar la atención de las damas, Newton parecía hundirse en su insignificancia. Para las muchachas él no representaba nada. Pero la señora Dwyer todavía le escuchaba de vez en cuando y se cuidaba de que no le faltase ni café ni se dispusieron las mesas de juego, Newton vio una oportunidad para devolverle sus atenciones, y se sentó a jugar con ella al _whist._

––Conozco poco este juego, ahora ––le dijo––, pero me gustaría aprenderlo mejor, debido a mi situación en la vida.

La señora Dwyer le agradeció su condescendencia, pero no pudo entender aquellas razones.

Yorkie no jugaba al _whist_ y fue recibido con verdadero entusiasmo en la otra mesa, entre Isabella y Angela. Al principio pareció que había peligro de que Angela lo absorbiese por completo, porque le gustaba hablar por los codos, pero como también era muy aficionada a la lotería, no tardó en centrar todo su interés en el juego y estaba demasiado ocupada en apostar y lanzar exclamaciones cuando tocaban los premios, para que pudiera distraerse en cualquier otra cosa. Como todo el mundo estaba concentrado en el juego, Yorkie podía dedicar el tiempo a hablar con Isabella, y ella estaba deseando escucharle, aunque no tenía ninguna esperanza de que le contase lo que a ella más le apetecía saber, la historia de su relación con Cullen. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mencionar su nombre. Sin embargo, su curiosidad quedó satisfecha de un modo inesperado. Fue el mismo señor Yorkie el que empezó el tema. Preguntó qué distancia había de Meryton a Netherfield, y después de oír la respuesta de Isabella y de unos segundos de titubeo, quiso saber también cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba allí el señor Cullen.

––Un mes aproximadamente ––contestó Isabella.

Y con ansia de que no acabase ahí el tema, añadió:

––Creo que ese señor posee grandes propiedades en Derbyshire.

––Sí ––repuso Yorkie––, su hacienda es importante, le proporciona diez mil libras anuales.

Nadie mejor que yo podría darle a usted informes auténticos acerca del señor Cullen, pues he estado particularmente relacionado con su familia desde mi infancia. Isabella no pudo evitar demostrar su sorpresa.

––Le extrañará lo que digo, señorita Swan, después de haber visto, como vio usted

probablemente, la frialdad de nuestro encuentro de ayer. ¿Conoce usted mucho al señor Cullen?

––Más de lo que desearía ––contestó Isabella afectuosamente––. He pasado cuatro días en la misma casa que él y me parece muy antipático.

––Yo no tengo derecho a decir si es o no es antipático ––continuó el señor Yorkie––. No soy el más indicado para ello. Le he conocido durante demasiado tiempo y demasiado bien para ser un juez justo.

Me sería imposible ser imparcial. Pero creo que la opinión que tiene de él sorprendería a cualquiera y puede que no la expresaría tan categóricamente en ninguna otra parte. Aquí está usted entre los suyos.

––Le doy mi palabra de que lo que digo aquí lo diría en cualquier otra casa de la vecindad, menos en Netherfield. Cullen ha disgustado a todo el mundo con su orgullo. No encontrará a nadie que hable mejor de él.

––No puedo fingir que lo siento ––dijo Yorkie después de una breve pausa––. No siento que él ni nadie sean estimados sólo por sus méritos, pero con Cullen no suele suceder así. La gente se ciega con su fortuna y con su importancia o le temen por sus distinguidos y soberbios modales, y le ven sólo como a él se le antoja que le vean.

––Pues yo, a pesar de lo poco que le conozco, le tengo por una mala persona. Yorkie se limitó a mover la cabeza. Luego agregó: ––Me pregunto si pensará quedarse en este condado mucho tiempo.

––No tengo ni idea; pero no oí nada de que se marchase mientras estuvo en Netherfield. Espero que la presencia de Cullen no alterará sus planes de permanecer en la guarnición del condado.

––Claro que no. No seré el que me vaya por culpa del señor Cullen, y siempre me entristece verle, pero no tengo más que una razón para esquivarle y puedo proclamarla delante de todo el mundo: un doloroso pesar por su mal trato y por ser como es. Su padre, señorita Swan, el último señor Cullen, fue el mejor de los hombres y mi mejor amigo; no puedo hablar con Cullen sin que se me parta el alma con mil tiernos recuerdos. Su conducta conmigo ha sido indecorosa; pero confieso sinceramente que se lo perdonaría todo menos que haya frustrado las esperanzas de su padre y haya deshonrado su memoria.

Isabella encontraba que el interés iba en aumento y escuchaba con sus cinco sentidos, pero la índole delicada del asunto le impidió hacer más preguntas.

Yorkie empezó a hablar de temas más generales: Meryton, la vecindad, la sociedad; y parecía sumamente complacido con lo que ya conocía, hablando especialmente de lo último con gentil pero comprensible galantería.

––El principal incentivo de mi ingreso en la guarnición del condado ––continuó Yorkie–– fue la esperanza de estar en constante contacto con la sociedad, y gente de la buena sociedad. Sabía que era un Cuerpo muy respetado y agradable, y mi amigo Denny me tentó, además, describiéndome su actual residencia y las grandes atenciones y excelentes amistades que ha encontrado en Meryton. Confieso que me hace falta un poco de vida social. Soy un hombre decepcionado y mi estado de ánimo no soportaría la soledad. Necesito ocupación y compañía. No era mi intención incorporarme a la vida militar, pero las circunstancias actuales me hicieron elegirla. La Iglesia debió haber sido mi profesión; para ella me educaron y hoy estaría en posesión de un valioso rectorado si no hubiese sido por el caballero de quien estaba hablando hace un momento.

––¿De veras?

––Sí; el último señor Cullen dejó dispuesto que se me presentase para ocupar el mejor beneficio eclesiástico de sus dominios. Era mi padrino y me quería entrañablemente. Nunca podré hacer justicia a su bondad. Quería dejarme bien situado, y creyó haberlo hecho; pero cuando el puesto quedó vacante, fue concedido a otro.

––¡Dios mío! ––exclamó Isabella––. ¿Pero cómo pudo ser eso? ¿Cómo pudieron contradecir su testamento? ¿Por qué no recurrió usted a la justicia?

––Había tanta informalidad en los términos del legado, que la ley no me hubiese dado ninguna esperanza. Un hombre de honor no habría puesto en duda la intención de dichos términos; pero Cullen prefirió dudarlo o tomarlo como una recomendación meramente condicional y afirmó que yo había perdido todos mis derechos por mi extravagancia e imprudencia; total que o por uno o por otro, lo cierto es que la rectoría quedó vacante hace dos años, justo cuando yo ya tenía edad para ocuparla, y se la dieron a otro; y no es menos cierto que yo no puedo culparme de haber hecho nada para merecer perderla. Tengo un temperamento ardiente, soy indiscreto y acaso haya manifestado mi opinión sobre Cullen algunas veces, y hasta a él mismo, con excesiva franqueza. No recuerdo ninguna otra cosa de la que se me pueda acusar.

Pero el hecho es que somos muy diferentes y que él me odia.

––¡Es vergonzoso! Merece ser desacreditado en público.

––Un día u otro le llegará la hora, pero no seré yo quien lo desacredite. Mientras no pueda olvidar a su padre, nunca podré desafiarle ni desenmascararlo.

Isabella le honró por tales sentimientos y le pareció más atractivo que nunca mientras los expresaba.

––Pero ––continuó después de una pausa––, ¿cuál puede ser el motivo? ¿Qué puede haberle inducido a obrar con esa crueldad?

––Una profunda y enérgica antipatía hacia mí que no puedo atribuir hasta cierto punto más que a

los celos. Si el último señor Cullen no me hubiese querido tanto, su hijo me habría soportado mejor. Pero el extraordinario afecto que su padre sentía por mí le irritaba, según creo, desde su más tierna infancia. No tenía carácter para resistir aquella especie de rivalidad en que nos hallábamos, ni la preferencia que a menudo me otorgaba su padre.

––Recuerdo que un día, en Netherfield, se jactaba de lo implacable de sus sentimientos y de tener un carácter que no perdona. Su modo de ser es espantoso.

––No debo hablar de este tema repuso Yorkie––; me resulta difícil ser justo con él.

Isabella reflexionó de nuevo y al cabo de unos momentos exclamó:

––¡Tratar de esa manera al ahijado, al amigo, al favorito de su padre!

Podía haber añadido: «A un joven, además, como usted, que sólo su rostro ofrece sobradas

garantías de su bondad.» Pero se limitó a decir:

––A un hombre que fue seguramente el compañero de su niñez y con el que, según creo que usted ha dicho, le unían estrechos lazos.

––Nacimos en la misma parroquia, dentro de la misma finca; la mayor parte de nuestra juventud la pasamos juntos, viviendo en la misma casa, compartiendo juegos y siendo objeto de los mismos cuidados paternales. Mi padre empezó con la profesión en la que parece que su tío, el señor Dwyer, ha alcanzado tanto prestigio; pero lo dejó todo para servir al señor Cullen y consagró todo su tiempo a administrar la propiedad de Pemberley. El señor Cullen lo estimaba mucho y era su hombre de confianza y su más íntimo amigo. El propio señor Cullen reconocía a menudo que le debía mucho a la activa superintendencia de mi padre, y cuando, poco antes de que muriese, el señor Cullen le prometió espontáneamente encargarse de mí, estoy convencido de que lo hizo por pagarle a mi padre una deuda de gratitud a la vez que por el cariño que me tenía.

––¡Qué extraño! ––exclamó Isabella––. ¡Qué abominable! Me asombra que el propio orgullo del señor Cullen no le haya obligado a ser justo con usted. Porque, aunque sólo fuese por ese motivo, es demasiado orgulloso para no ser honrado; y falta de honradez es como debo llamar a lo que ha hecho con usted.

Es curioso ––contestó Yorkie––, porque casi todas sus acciones han sido guiadas por el orgullo, que ha sido a menudo su mejor consejero. Para él, está más unido a la virtud que ningún otro sentimiento.

Pero ninguno de los dos somos consecuentes; y en su comportamiento hacia mí, había impulsos incluso más fuertes que el orgullo.

––¿Es posible que un orgullo tan detestable como el suyo le haya inducido alguna vez a hacer

algún bien? ––Sí; le ha llevado con frecuencia a ser liberal y generoso, a dar su dinero a manos llenas, a ser hospitalario, a ayudar a sus colonos y a socorrer a los pobres. El orgullo de familia, su orgullo de hijo, porque está muy orgulloso de lo que era su padre, le ha hecho actuar de este modo. El deseo de demostrar que no desmerecía de los suyos, que no era menos querido que ellos y que no echaba a perder la influencia de la casa de Pemberley, fue para él un poderoso motivo. Tiene también un orgullo de hermano que, unido a algo de afecto fraternal, le ha convertido en un amabilísimo y solícito custodio de la señorita Cullen, y oirá decir muchas veces que es considerado como el más atento y mejor de los hermanos.

––¿Qué clase de muchacha es la señorita Cullen?

Yorkie hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

––Quisiera poder decir que es encantadora. Me da pena hablar mal de un Cullen. Pero ahora se parece demasiado a su hermano, es muy orgullosa. De niña, era muy cariñosa y complaciente y me tenía un gran afecto. ¡Las horas que he pasado entreteniéndola! Pero ahora me es indiferente. Es una hermosa muchacha de quince o dieciséis años, creo que muy bien educada. Desde la muerte de su padre vive en Londres con una institutriz.

Después de muchas pausas y muchas tentativas de hablar de otros temas, Isabella no pudo evitar volver a lo primero, y dijo:

––Lo que me asombra es su amistad con el señor Mc. Carty. ¡Cómo puede el señor Mc. Carty, que es el buen humor personificado, y es, estoy convencida, verdaderamente amable, tener algo que ver con un hombre como el señor Cullen? ¿Cómo podrán llevarse bien? ¿Conoce usted al señor Mc. Carty?

––No, no lo conozco.

––Es un hombre encantador, amable, de carácter dulce. No debe saber cómo es en realidad el señor Cullen.

––Probablemente no; pero el señor Cullen sabe cómo agradar cuando le apetece. No necesita esforzarse. Puede ser una compañía de amena conversación si cree que le merece la pena. Entre la gente de su posición es muy distinto de como es con los inferiores. El orgullo no le abandona nunca, pero con los ricos adopta una mentalidad liberal, es justo, sincero, razonable, honrado y hasta quizá agradable, debido en parte a su fortuna y a su buena presencia.

Poco después terminó la partida de whist y los jugadores se congregaron alrededor de la otra mesa.

Newton se situó entre su prima Isabella y la señora Dwyer. Esta última le hizo las preguntas de rigor sobre el resultado de la partida. No fue gran cosa; había perdido todos los puntos. Pero cuando la señora Dwyer le empezó a decir cuánto lo sentía, Newton le aseguró con la mayor gravedad que no tenía ninguna importancia y que para él el dinero era lo de menos, rogándole que no se inquietase por ello.

––Sé muy bien, señora ––le dijo––, que cuando uno se sienta a una mesa de juego ha de someterse al azar, y afortunadamente no estoy en circunstancias de tener que preocuparme por cinco chelines.

Indudablemente habrá muchos que no puedan decir lo mismo, pero gracias a lady Emily de Young estoy lejos de tener que dar importancia a tales pequeñeces.

A Yorkie le llamó la atención, y después de observar a Newton durante unos minutos le preguntó en voz baja a Isabella si su pariente era amigo de la familia de Young.

Lady Emily de Young le ha dado hace poco una rectoría ––contestó––. No sé muy bien quién los presentó, pero no hace mucho tiempo que la conoce. ––Supongo que sabe que lady Emily de Young y lady Anne Cullen eran hermanas, y que, por consiguiente, lady Emily es tía del actual señor Cullen.

––No, ni idea; no sabía nada de la familia de lady Emily. No tenía noción de su existencia hasta hace dos días.

––Su hija, la señorita de Young, heredará una enorme fortuna, y se dice que ella y su primo unirán las dos haciendas.

Esta noticia hizo sonreír a Isabella al pensar en la pobre señorita Mc. Carty. En vano eran, pues, todas sus atenciones, en vano e inútil todo su afecto por la hermana de Cullen y todos los elogios que de él hacía si ya estaba destinado a otra.

––El señor Newton ––dijo Isabella–– habla muy bien de lady Emily y de su hija; pero por algunos detalles que ha contado de Su Señoría, sospecho que la gratitud le ciega y que, a pesar de ser su protectora, es una mujer arrogante y vanidosa.

––Creo que es ambas cosas, y en alto grado ––respondió Yorkie––. Hace muchos años que no la veo, pero recuerdo que nunca me gustó y que sus modales eran autoritarios e insolentes. Tiene fama de ser juiciosa e inteligente; pero me da la sensación de que parte de sus cualidades se derivan de su rango y su fortuna; otra parte, de su despotismo, y el resto, del orgullo de su sobrino que cree que todo el que esté relacionado con él tiene que poseer una inteligencia superior.

Isabella reconoció que la había retratado muy bien, y siguieron charlando juntos hasta que la

cena puso fin al juego y permitió a las otras señoras participar de las atenciones de Yorkie. No se podía entablar una conversación, por el ruido que armaban los comensales del señor Dwyer; pero sus modales encantaron a todo el mundo. Todo lo que decía estaba bien dicho y todo lo que hacía estaba bien hecho.

Isabella se fue prendada de él. De vuelta a casa no podía pensar más que en el señor Yorkie y en todo lo que le había dicho; pero durante todo el camino no le dieron oportunidad ni de mencionar su nombre, ya que ni Angela ni el señor Newton se callaron un segundo. Angela no paraba de hablar de la lotería, de lo que había perdido, de lo que había ganado; y Newton, con elogiar la hospitalidad de los Dwyer, asegurar que no le habían importado nada sus pérdidas en el zvhist, enumerar todos los platos de la cena y repetir constantemente que temía que por su culpa sus primas fuesen apretadas, tuvo más que decir de lo que habría podido antes de que el carruaje parase delante de la casa de Longbourn.


	17. Capitulo 17

Al día siguiente Isabella le contó a Rosalie todo lo que habían hablado Yorkie y ella. Rosalie escuchó con asombro e interés. No podía creer que Cullen fuese tan indigno de la estimación de Mc. Carty; y,no obstante, no se atrevía a dudar de la veracidad de un hombre de apariencia tan afable como Yorkie.

La mera posibilidad de que hubiese sufrido semejante crueldad era suficiente para avivar sus más tiernos sentimientos; de modo que no tenía más remedio que no pensar mal ni del uno ni del otro, defender la conducta de ambos y atribuir a la casualidad o al error lo que de otro modo no podía explicarse.

––Tengo la impresión ––decía–– de que ambos han sido defraudados, son personas, de algún modo decepcionadas por algo que nosotras no podemos adivinar. Quizá haya sido gente interesada en tergiversar las cosas la que los enfrentó. En fin, no podemos conjeturar las causas o las circunstancias que los han separado sin que ni uno ni otro sean culpables.

––Tienes mucha razón; y dime, mi querida Rosalie: ¿Qué tienes que decir en favor de esa gente interesada que probablemente tuvo que ver en el asunto? Defiéndelos también, si no nos veremos obligadas a hablar mal de alguien.

––Ríete de mí todo lo que quieras, pero no me harás cambiar de opinión. Querida Bella, ten en cuenta en qué lugar tan deshonroso sitúa al señor Cullen; tratar así al favorito de su padre, a alguien al que él había prometido darle un porvenir. Es imposible. Nadie medianamente bueno, que aprecie algo el valor de su conducta, es capaz de hacerlo. ¿Es posible que sus amigos más íntimos estén tan engañados respecto a él? ¡Oh, no!

––Creo que es más fácil que la amistad del señor Mc. Carty sea impuesta que el señor Yorkie haya inventado semejante historia con nombres, hechos, y que la cuente con tanta naturalidad. Y si no es así, que sea el señor Cullen el que lo niegue. Además, había sinceridad en sus ojos.

––Es realmente difícil, es lamentable. Uno no sabe qué pensar.

––Perdona; uno sabe exactamente qué pensar.

Las dos jóvenes charlaban en el jardín cuando fueron a avisarles de la llegada de algunas de las personas de las que estaban justamente hablando. El señor Mc. Carty y sus hermanas venían para invitarlos personalmente al tan esperado baile de Netherfield que había sido fijado para el martes siguiente. Las Mc. Carty se alegraron mucho de ver a su querida amiga, les parecía que había pasado un siglo desde que habían estado juntas y continuamente le preguntaban qué había sido de ella desde su separación. Al resto de la familia les prestaron poca atención, a la señora Cullen la evitaron todo lo que les fue posible, con Isabella hablaron muy poco y a las demás ni siquiera les dirigieron la palabra. Se fueron en seguida, levantándose de sus asientos con una rapidez que dejó pasmado a su hermano, salieron con tanta prisa que parecían estar impacientes por escapar de las atenciones de la señora Swan.

La perspectiva del baile de Netherfield resultaba extraordinariamente apetecible a todos los miembros femeninos de la familia. La señora Swan lo tomó como un cumplido dedicado a su hija mayor y se sentía particularmente halagada por haber recibido la invitación del señor Mc. Carty en persona y no a través de una ceremoniosa tarjeta. Rosalie se imaginaba una feliz velada en compañía de sus dos amigas y con las atenciones del hermano, y Isabella pensaba con deleite en bailar todo el tiempo con el señor Yorkie y en ver confirmada toda la historia en las miradas y el comportamiento del señor Cullen. La felicidad que Lean y Angela anticipaban dependía menos de un simple hecho o de una persona en particular, porque, aunque las dos, como Elizabeth, pensaban bailar la mitad de la noche con Yorkie, no era ni mucho menos la única pareja que podía satisfacerlas, y, al fin y al cabo, un baile era un baile. Incluso Lauren llegó a asegurar a su familia que tampoco a ella le disgustaba la idea de ir.

––Mientras pueda tener las mañanas para mí ––dijo––, me basta. No me supone ningún sacrificio aceptar ocasionalmente compromisos para la noche. Todos nos debemos a la sociedad, y confieso que soy de los que consideran que los intervalos de recreo y esparcimiento son recomendables para todo el mundo.

Isabella estaba tan animada por la ocasión, que a pesar de que no solía hablarle a Newton más que cuando era necesario, no pudo evitar preguntarle si tenía intención de aceptar la invitación del señor Mc. Carty y si así lo hacía, si le parecía procedente asistir a fiestas nocturnas. Isabella se quedó sorprendida cuando le contestó que no tenía ningún reparo al respecto, y que no temía que el arzobispo ni lady Emily de Young le censurasen por aventurarse al baile.

––Le aseguro que en absoluto creo ––dijo–– que un baile como éste, organizado por hombre de categoría para gente respetable, pueda tener algo de malo. No tengo ningún inconveniente en bailar yespero tener el honor de hacerlo con todas mis bellas primas. Aprovecho ahora esta oportunidad para pedirle, precisamente a usted, señorita Isabella, los dos primeros bailes, preferencia que confío que mi prima Rosalie sepa atribuir a la causa debida, y no a un desprecio hacia ella.

Isabella se quedó totalmente desilusionada. ¡Ella que se había propuesto dedicar esos dos bailes tan especiales al señor Yorkie! ¡Y ahora tenía que bailarlos con el señor Newton! Había elegido mal momento para ponerse tan contenta. En fin, ¿qué podía hacer? No le quedaba más remedio que dejar su dicha y la de Yorkie para un poco más tarde y aceptar la propuesta de Newton con el mejor ánimo posible. No le hizo ninguna gracia su galantería porque detrás de ella se escondía algo más. Por primera vez se le ocurrió pensar que era ella la elegida entre todas las hermanas para ser la señora de la casa parroquial de Hunsford y para asistir a las partidas de cuatrillo de Rosings en ausencia de visitantes más selectos. Esta idea no tardó en convertirse en convicción cuando observó las crecientes atenciones de Newton para con ella y oyó sus frecuentes tentativas de elogiar su ingenio y vivacidad. Aunque a ella, el efecto que causaban sus encantos en este caso, más que complacerla la dejaba atónita, su madre pronto le dio a entender que la posibilidad de aquel matrimonio le agradaba en exceso. Sin embargo, Isabella prefirió no darse por aludida, porque estaba segura de que cualquier réplica tendría como consecuencia una seria discusión.

Probablemente el señor Newton nunca le haría semejante proposición, y hasta que lo hiciese era una pérdida de tiempo discutir por él.

Si no hubiesen tenido que hacer los preparativos para el baile de Netherfield, las Swan menores habrían llegado a un estado digno de compasión, ya que desde el día de la invitación hasta el del baile la lluvia no cesó un momento, impidiéndoles ir ni una sola vez a Meryton. Ni tía, ni oficiales, ni chismes que contar. Incluso los centros de rosas para el baile de Netherfield tuvieron que hacerse por encargo. La misma Isabella vio su paciencia puesta a prueba con aquel mal tiempo que suspendió totalmente los progresos de su amistad con Yorkie. Sólo el baile del martes pudo hacer soportable a Lean y a Angela un viernes, sábado, domingo y lunes como aquellos.


	18. Capitulo 18

Hasta que Isabella entró en el salón de Netherfield y buscó en vano entre el grupo de casacas rojas allí reunidas a Yorkie, no se le ocurrió pensar que podía no hallarse entre los invitados. La certeza de encontrarlo le había hecho olvidarse de lo que con razón la habría alarmado. Se había acicalado con más esmero que de costumbre y estaba preparada con el espíritu muy alto para conquistar todo lo que permaneciese indómito en su corazón, confiando que era el mejor galardón que podría conseguir en el curso de la velada. Pero en un instante le sobrevino la horrible sospecha de que Yorkie podía haber sido omitido de la lista de oficiales invitados de Mc. Carty para complacer a Cullen. Ése no era exactamente el caso. Su ausencia fue definitivamente confirmada por el señor Denny, a quien Ángela se dirigió ansiosamente, y quien les contó que el señor Yorkie se había visto obligado a ir a la capital para resolver unos asuntos el día antes y no había regresado todavía. Y con una sonrisa significativa añadió:

––No creo que esos asuntos le hubiesen retenido precisamente hoy, si no hubiese querido evitar encontrarse aquí con cierto caballero.

Ángela no oyó estas palabras, pero Isabella sí; aunque su primera sospecha no había sido cierta Cullen era igualmente responsable de la ausencia de Yorkie, su antipatía hacia el primero se exasperó de tal modo que apenas pudo contestar con cortesía a las amables preguntas que Cullen le hizo al acercarse a ella poco después. Cualquier atención o tolerancia hacia Cullen significaba una injuria para Yorkie.

Decidió no tener ninguna conversación con Cullen y se puso de un humor que ni siquiera pudo disimular al hablar con Mc. Carty, pues su ciega parcialidad la irritaba.

Pero el mal humor no estaba hecho para Isabella, y a pesar de que estropearon todos sus planes para la noche, se le pasó pronto. Después de contarle sus penas a Jessica Stanley, a quien hacía una semana que no veía, pronto se encontró con ánimo para transigir con todas las rarezas de su primo y se dirigió a él. Sin embargo, los dos primeros bailes le devolvieron la angustia, fueron como una penitencia. El señor Newton, torpe y solemne, disculpándose en vez de atender al compás, y perdiendo el paso sin darse cuenta, le daba toda la pena y la vergüenza que una pareja desagradable puede dar en un par de bailes.

Librarse de él fue como alcanzar el éxtasis.

Después tuvo el alivio de bailar con un oficial con el que pudo hablar del señor Yorkie, enterándose de que todo el mundo le apreciaba. Al terminar este baile, volvió con Jessica Stanley, y estaban charlando, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que el señor Cullen se había acercado a ella y le estaba pidiendo el próximo baile, la cogió tan de sorpresa que, sin saber qué hacía, aceptó. Cullen se fue acto seguido y ella, que se había puesto muy nerviosa, se quedó allí deseando recuperar la calma. Jessica trató de consolarla.

––A lo mejor lo encuentras encantador.

––¡No lo quiera Dios! Ésa sería la mayor de todas las desgracias. ¡Encontrar encantador a un hombre que debe ser odiado! No me desees tanto mal.

Cuando se reanudó el baile, Cullen se le acercó para tomarla de la mano, y Jessica no pudo evitar advertirle al oído que no fuera una tonta y que no dejase que su capricho por Yorkie le hiciese parecer antipática a los ojos de un hombre que valía diez veces más que él. Isabella no contestó. Ocupó su lugar en la pista, asombrada por la dignidad que le otorgaba el hallarse frente a frente con Cullen, leyendo en los ojos de todos sus vecinos el mismo asombro al contemplar el acontecimiento. Estuvieron un rato sin decir palabra; Isabella empezó a pensar que el silencio iba a durar hasta el final de los dos bailes. Al principio estaba decidida a no romperlo, cuando de pronto pensó que el peor castigo para su pareja sería obligarle a hablar, e hizo una pequeña observación sobre el baile. Cullen contestó y volvió a quedarse callado. Después de una pausa de unos minutos, Isabella tomó la palabra por segunda vez y le dijo:

––Ahora le toca a usted decir algo, señor Cullen. Yo ya he hablado del baile, y usted debería hacer algún comentario sobre las dimensiones del salón y sobre el número de parejas.

Él sonrió y le aseguró que diría todo lo que ella desease escuchar.

––Muy bien. No está mal esa respuesta de momento. Quizá poco a poco me convenza de que los bailes privados son más agradables que los públicos; pero ahora podemos permanecer callados.

––¿Acostumbra usted a hablar mientras baila?

––Algunas veces. Es preciso hablar un poco, ¿no cree? Sería extraño estar juntos durante media hora sin decir ni una palabra. Pero en atención de algunos, hay que llevar la conversación de modo que no se vean obligados a tener que decir más de lo preciso.

––¿Se refiere a usted misma o lo dice por mí?

––Por los dos ––replicó Isabella con coquetería––, pues he encontrado un gran parecido en nuestra forma de ser. Los dos somos insociables, taciturnos y enemigos de hablar, a menos que esperemos decir algo que deslumbre a todos los presentes y pase a la posteridad con todo el brillo de un proverbio.

––Estoy seguro de que usted no es así. En cuanto a mí, no sabría decirlo. Usted, sin duda, cree que me ha hecho un fiel retrato.

––No puedo juzgar mi propia obra.

Él no contestó, y parecía que ya no abrirían la boca hasta finalizar el baile, cuando él le preguntó si ella y sus hermanas iban a menudo a Meryton. Isabella contestó afirmativamente e, incapaz de resistir la tentación, añadió:

––Cuando nos encontró usted el otro día, acabábamos precisamente de conocer a un nuevo amigo.

El efecto fue inmediato. Una intensa sombra de arrogancia oscureció el semblante de Cullen. Pero no dijo una palabra; Isabella, aunque reprochándose a sí misma su debilidad, prefirió no continuar. Al fin, Cullen habló y de forma obligada dijo:

––El señor Yorkie está dotado de tan gratos modales que ciertamente puede hacer amigos con

facilidad. Lo que es menos cierto, es que sea igualmente capaz de conservarlos.

––Él ha tenido la desgracia de perder su amistad ––dijo Isabella enfáticamente––, de tal forma que sufrirá por ello toda su vida.

Cullen no contestó y se notó que estaba deseoso de cambiar de tema. En ese momento sir William Stanley pasaba cerca de ellos al atravesar la pista de baile con la intención de ir al otro extremo del salón y al ver al señor Cullen, se detuvo y le hizo una reverencia con toda cortesía para felicitarle por su modo de bailar y por su pareja.

––Estoy sumamente complacido, mi estimado señor tan excelente modo de bailar no se ve con frecuencia. Es evidente que pertenece usted a los ambientes más distinguidos. Permítame decirle, sin embargo, que su bella pareja en nada desmerece de usted, y que espero volver a gozar de este placer, especialmente cuando cierto acontecimiento muy deseado, querida Isabella (mirando a Rosalie y a Mc. Carty), tenga lugar. ¡Cuántas felicitaciones habrá entonces! Apelo al señor Cullen. Pero no quiero interrumpirle, señor. Me agradecerá que no le prive más de la cautivadora conversación de esta señorita cuyos hermosos ojos me están también recriminando.

Cullen apenas escuchó esta última parte de su discurso, pero la alusión a su amigo pareció impresionarle mucho, y con una grave expresión dirigió la mirada hacia Mc. Carty y Rosalie que bailaban juntos. No obstante, se sobrepuso en breve y, volviéndose hacia Isabella, dijo:

––La interrupción de sir William me ha hecho olvidar de qué estábamos hablando.

––Creo que no estábamos hablando. Sir William no podría haber interrumpido a otra pareja en todo el salón que tuviesen menos que decirse el uno al otro. Ya hemos probado con dos o tres temas sin éxito. No tengo ni idea de qué podemos hablar ahora.

––¿Qué piensa de los libros? ––le preguntó él sonriendo.

––¡Los libros! ¡Oh, no! Estoy segura de que no leemos nunca los mismos o, por lo menos, no sacamos las mismas impresiones.

––Lamento que piense eso;, pero si así fuera, de cualquier modo, no nos faltaría tema. Podemos comprobar nuestras diversas opiniones.

––No, no puedo hablar de libros en un salón de baile. Tengo la cabeza ocupada con otras cosas.

––En estos lugares no piensa nada más que en el presente, ¿verdad? ––dijo él con una mirada de duda.

––Sí, siempre ––contestó ella sin saber lo que decía, pues se le había ido el pensamiento a otra parte, según demostró al exclamar repentinamente––: Recuerdo haberle oído decir en una ocasión que usted raramente perdonaba; que cuando había concebido un resentimiento, le era imposible aplacarlo. Supongo, por lo tanto, que será muy cauto en concebir resentimientos...

––Efectivamente ––contestó Cullen con voz firme. ––¿Y no se deja cegar alguna vez por los prejuicios? ––Espero que no.

––Los que no cambian nunca de opinión deben cerciorarse bien antes de juzgar.

––¿Puedo preguntarle cuál es la intención de estas preguntas?

––Conocer su carácter, sencillamente ––dijo Isabella, tratando de encubrir su seriedad––. Estoy intentando descifrarlo.

––¿Y a qué conclusiones ha llegado?

––A ninguna ––dijo meneando la cabeza––. He oído cosas tan diferentes de usted, que no consigo aclararme.

––Reconozco ––contestó él con gravedad–– que las opiniones acerca de mí pueden ser muy diversas; y desearía, señorita Swan, que no esbozase mi carácter en este momento, porque tengo razones para temer que el resultado no reflejaría la verdad.

––Pero si no lo hago ahora, puede que no tenga otra oportunidad.

––De ningún modo desearía impedir cualquier satisfacción suya ––repuso él fríamente.

Isabella no habló más, y terminado el baile, se separaron en silencio, los dos insatisfechos, aunque en distinto grado, pues en el corazón de Cullen había un poderoso sentimiento de tolerancia hacia ella, lo que hizo que pronto la perdonara y concentrase toda su ira contra otro.

No hacía mucho que se habían separado, cuando la señorita se acercó a Isabella y con una expresión de amabilidad y desdén a la vez, le dijo:

––Así que, señorita Isa, está usted encantada con el señor Yorkie. Me he enterado por su hermana que me ha hablado de él y me ha hecho mil preguntas. Me parece que ese joven se olvidó de contarle, entre muchas otras cosas, que es el hijo del viejo Yorkie, el último administrador del señor Cullen. Déjeme que le aconseje, como amiga, que no se fíe demasiado de todo lo que le cuente, porque eso de que el señor Cullen le trató mal es completamente falso; por el contrario, siempre ha sido extraordinariamente amable con él, aunque el Señor Jorkie se ha portado con el señor Cullen de la manera más infame. No conozco los pormenores, pero sé muy bien que el señor Cullen no es de ningún modo el culpable, que no puede soportar ni oír el nombre de Erick Jorkie y que, aunque mi hermano consideró que no podía evitar incluirlo en la lista de oficiales invitados, él se alegró enormemente de ver que él mismo se había apartado de su camino. El mero hecho de que haya venido aquí al campo es una verdadera insolencia, y no logro entender cómo se ha atrevido a hacerlo. La compadezco, señorita Isa, por este descubrimiento de la culpabilidad de su favorito; pero en realidad, teniendo en cuenta su origen, no se podía esperar nada mejor.

––Su culpabilidad y su origen parece que son para usted una misma cosa ––le dijo Isabella encolerizada––; porque de lo peor que le he oído acusarle es de ser hijo del administrador del señor Cullen, y de eso, puedo asegurárselo, ya me había informado él.

––Le ruego que me disculpe ––replicó la señorita Mc. Carty, dándose la vuelta con desprecio––. Perdone mi entrometimiento; fue con la mejor intención.

«¡Insolente! ––dijo Isabella para sí––. Estás muy equivocada si piensas que influirás en mí con tan mezquino ataque. No veo en él más que tu terca ignorancia y la malicia de Cullen.»

Entonces miró a su hermana mayor que se había arriesgado a interrogar a Mc. Carty sobre el mismo asunto. Rosalie le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa tan dulce, con una expresión de felicidad y de tanta satisfacción que indicaban claramente que estaba muy contenta de lo ocurrido durante la velada. Isabella leyó al instante sus sentimientos; y en un momento toda la solicitud hacia Yorkie, su odio contra los enemigos de éste, y todo lo demás desaparecieron ante la esperanza de que Rosalie se hallase en el mejor camino hacia su felicidad.

––Quiero saber ––dijo Isabella tan sonriente como su hermana–– lo que has oído decir del señor Yorkie. Pero quizá has estado demasiado ocupada con cosas más agradables para pensar en una tercera persona... Si así ha sido, puedes estar segura de que te perdono.

––No ––contestó Rosalie––, no me he olvidado de él, pero no tengo nada grato que contarte. El señor Mc. Carty no conoce toda la historia e ignora las circunstancias que tanto ha ofendido al señor Cullen, pero responde de la buena conducta, de la integridad y de la honradez de su amigo, y está firmemente convencido de que el señor Yorkie ha recibido más atenciones del señor Cullen de las que ha merecido; y siento decir que, según el señor Mc. Carty y su hermana, el señor Yorkie dista mucho de ser un joven respetable. Me temo que haya sido imprudente y que tenga bien merecido el haber perdido la consideración del señor Cullen.

––¿El señor Mc. Carty no conoce personalmente al señor Yorkie?

––No, no lo había visto nunca antes del otro día en Meryton.

––De modo que lo que sabe es lo que el señor Cullen le ha contado. Estoy satisfecha. ¿Y qué dice de la rectoría?

––No recuerda exactamente cómo fue, aunque se lo ha oído contar a su amigo más de una vez; pero cree que le fue legada sólo condicionalmente.

––No pongo en duda la sinceridad del señor Mc. Carty ––dijo Isabella acaloradamente––, pero perdona que no me convenzan sus afirmaciones. Hace muy bien en defender a su amigo; pero como desconoce algunas partes de la historia y lo único que sabe se lo ha dicho él, seguiré pensando de los dos caballeros lo mismo que pensaba antes.

Dicho esto, ambas hermanas iniciaron otra conversación mucho más grata para las dos. Isabella oyó encantada las felices aunque modestas esperanzas que Rosalie abrigaba respecto a Mc. Carty, y le dijo todo lo que pudo para alentar su confianza. Al unírseles el señor Mc. Carty, Isabella se retiró y se fue a hablar con la señorita Stanley que le preguntó si le había agradado su última pareja. Isabella casi no tuvo tiempo para contestar, porque allí se les presentó Collins, diciéndoles entusiasmado que había tenido la suerte de

hacer un descubrimiento importantísimo.

––He sabido ––dijo––, por una singular casualidad, que está en este salón un pariente cercano de mi protectora. He tenido el gusto de oír cómo el mismo caballero mencionaba a la dama que hace los honores de esta casa los nombres de su prima, la señorita de Young, y de la madre de ésta, lady Emily.

¡De qué modo tan maravilloso ocurren estas cosas! ¡Quién me iba a decir que habría de encontrar a un sobrino de lady Emily de Young en esta reunión! Me alegro mucho de haber hecho este descubrimiento a tiempo para poder presentarle mis respetos, cosa que voy a hacer ahora mismo. Confío en que me perdone por no haberlo hecho antes, pero mi total desconocimiento de ese parentesco me disculpa.

––¿No se irá a presentar usted mismo al señor Cullen?

––¡Claro que sí! Le pediré que me excuse por no haberlo hecho antes. ¿No ve que es el sobrino de lady Emily? Podré comunicarle que Su Señoría se encontraba muy bien la última vez que la vi.

Isabella intentó disuadirle para que no hiciese semejante cosa asegurándole que el señor Cullen consideraría el que se dirigiese a él sin previa presentación como una impertinencia y un atrevimiento, más que como un cumplido a su tía; que no había ninguna necesidad de darse a conocer, y si la hubiese, le correspondería al señor Cullen, por la superioridad de su rango, tomar la iniciativa. Newton la escuchó decidido a seguir sus propios impulsos y, cuando Isabella cesó de hablar, le contestó:

––Mi querida señorita Isabella, tengo la mejor opinión del mundo de su excelente criterio en toda clase de asuntos, como corresponde a su inteligencia; pero permítame que le diga que debe haber una gran diferencia entre las fórmulas de cortesía establecidas para los laicos y las aceptadas para los clérigos; déjeme que le advierta que el oficio de clérigo es, en cuanto a dignidad, equivalente al más alto rango del reino, con tal que los que lo ejercen se comporten con la humildad conveniente. De modo que permítame que siga los dictados de mi conciencia que en esta ocasión me llevan a realizar lo que considero un deber.

Dispense, pues, que no siga sus consejos que en todo lo demás me servirán constantemente de guía, pero creo que en este caso estoy más capacitado, por mi educación y mi estudio habitual, que una joven como usted, para decidir lo que es debido.

Newton hizo una reverencia y se alejó para ir a saludar a Cullen. Isabella no le perdió de vista para ver la reacción de Cullen, cuyo asombro por haber sido abordado de semejante manera fue evidente. Newton comenzó su discurso con una solemne inclinación, y, aunque ella no lo oía, era como si lo oyese, pues podía leer en sus labios las palabras «disculpas», «Hunsford» y «lady Emily de Young». Le irritaba que metiese la pata ante un hombre como Cullen. Éste le observaba sin reprimir su asombro y cuando Newton le dejó hablar le contestó con distante cortesía. Sin embargo, Newton no se desanimó y siguió hablando. El desprecio de Cullen crecía con la duración de su segundo discurso, y, al final, sólo hizo una leve inclinación y se fue a otro sitio. Newton volvió entonces hacia Isabella.

––Le aseguro ––le dijo–– que no tengo motivo para estar descontento de la acogida que el señor Cullen me ha dispensado. Mi atención le ha complacido en extremo y me ha contestado con la mayor finura, haciéndome incluso el honor de manifestar que estaba tan convencido de la buena elección de lady Emily, que daba por descontado que jamás otorgaría una merced sin que fuese merecida. Verdaderamente fue una frase muy hermosa. En resumen, estoy muy contento de él.

Isabella, que no tenía el menor interés en seguir hablando con Newton, dedicó su atención casi por entero a su hermana y a Mc. Carty; la multitud de agradables pensamientos a que sus observaciones dieron lugar, la hicieron casi tan feliz como Rosalie. La imaginó instalada en aquella gran casa con toda la felicidad que un matrimonio por verdadero amor puede proporcionar, y se sintió tan dichosa que creyó incluso que las dos hermanas de Mc. Carty podrían llegar a gustarle. No le costó mucho adivinar que los pensamientos de su madre seguían los mismos derroteros y decidió no arriesgarse a acercarse a ella para noescuchar sus comentarios. Desgraciadamente, a la hora de cenar les tocó sentarse una junto a la otra.

Isabella se disgustó mucho al ver cómo su madre no hacía más que hablarle a lady Stanley, libre y abiertamente, de su esperanza de que Rosalie se casara pronto con Mc. Carty. El tema era arrebatador, y la señora Swan parecía que no se iba a cansar nunca de enumerar las ventajas de aquella alianza. Sólo con considerar la juventud del novio, su atractivo, su riqueza y el hecho de que viviese a tres millas de LongYoung nada más, la señora Swan se sentía feliz. Pero además había que tener en cuenta lo encantadas que estaban con Rosalie las dos hermanas de Mc. Carty, quienes, sin duda, se alegrarían de la unión tanto como ella misma. Por otra parte, el matrimonio de Rosalie con alguien de tanta categoría era muy prometedor para sus hijas menores que tendrían así más oportunidades de encontrarse con hombres ricos. Por último, era un descanso, a su edad, poder confiar sus hijas solteras al cuidado de su hermana, y no tener que verse ella obligada a acompañarlas más que cuando le apeteciese. No había más remedio que tomarse esta circunstancia como un motivo de satisfacción, pues, en tales casos, así lo exige la etiqueta; pero no había nadie que le gustase más quedarse cómodamente en casa en cualquier época de su vida. Concluyó deseando a la señora Stanley que no tardase en ser tan afortunada como ella, aunque triunfante pensaba que no había muchas esperanzas.

Isabella se esforzó en vano en reprimir las palabras de su madre, y en convencerla de que expresase su alegría un poquito más bajo; porque, para mayor contrariedad, notaba que Cullen, que estaba sentado enfrente de ellas, estaba oyendo casi todo. Lo único que hizo su madre fue reprenderla por ser tan necia.

––¿Qué significa el señor Cullen para mí? Dime, ¿por qué habría de tenerle miedo? No le debemos ninguna atención especial como para sentirnos obligadas a no decir nada que pueda molestarle.

––¡Por el amor de Dios, mamá, habla más bajo! ¿Qué ganas con ofender al señor Cullen? Lo único que conseguirás, si lo haces, es quedar mal con su amigo.

Pero nada de lo que dijo surtió efecto. La madre siguió exponiendo su parecer con el mismo desenfado. Isabella cada vez se ponía más colorada por la vergüenza y el disgusto que estaba pasando. No podía dejar de mirar a Cullen con frecuencia, aunque cada mirada la convencía más de lo que se estaba temiendo. Cullen rara vez fijaba sus ojos en la madre, pero Isabella no dudaba de que su atención estaba pendiente de lo que decían. La expresión de su cara iba gradualmente del desprecio y la indignación a una imperturbable seriedad.

Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que la señora Swan ya no tuvo nada más que decir, y lady Stanley, que había estado mucho tiempo bostezando ante la repetición de delicias en las que no veía la posibilidad de participar, se entregó a los placeres del pollo y del jamón. Isabella respiró. Pero este intervalo de tranquilidad no duró mucho; después de la cena se habló de cantar, y tuvo que pasar por el mal rato de ver que Lauren, tras muy pocas súplicas, se disponía a obsequiar a los presentes con su canto. Con miradas significativas y silenciosos ruegos, Isabella trató de impedir aquella muestra de condescendencia, pero fue inútil. Lauren no podía entender lo que quería decir. Semejante oportunidad de demostrar su talento la embelesaba, y empezó su canción. Isabella no dejaba de mirarla con una penosa sensación, observaba el desarrollo del concierto con una impaciencia que no fue recompensada al final, pues Lauren, al recibir entre las manifestaciones de gratitud de su auditorio una leve insinuación para que continuase, después de una pausa de un minuto, empezó otra canción. Las facultades de Lauren no eran lo más a propósito para semejante exhibición; tenía poca voz y un estilo afectado. Isabella pasó una verdadera agonía. Miró a Rosalie para ver cómo lo soportaba ella, pero estaba hablando tranquilamente con Mc. Carty. Miró a las hermanas de éste y vio que se hacían señas de burla entre ellas, y a Cullen, que seguía serio e imperturbable.

Miró, por último, a su padre implorando su intervención para que Lauren no se pasase toda la noche cantando. El cogió la indirecta y cuando Lauren terminó su segunda canción, dijo en voz alta:

––Niña, ya basta. Has estado muy bien, nos has deleitado ya bastante; ahora deja que se luzcan las otras señoritas.

Lauren, aunque fingió que no oía, se quedó un poco desconcertada. A Isabella le dio pena de ella y sintió que su padre hubiese dicho aquello. Se dio cuenta de que por su inquietud, no había obrado nada bien. Ahora les tocaba cantar a otros.

––Si yo ––dijo entonces Newton–– tuviera la suerte de ser apto para el canto, me gustaría mucho obsequiar a la concurrencia con una romanza. Considero que la música es una distracción inocente ycompletamente compatible con la profesión de clérigo. No quiero decir, por esto, que esté bien el consagrar demasiado tiempo a la música, pues hay, desde luego, otras cosas que atender. El rector de una parroquia tiene mucho trabajo. En primer lugar tiene que hacer un ajuste de los diezmos que resulte beneficioso para él y no sea oneroso para su patrón. Ha de escribir los sermones, y el tiempo que le queda nunca es bastante para los deberes de la parroquia y para el cuidado y mejora de sus feligreses cuyas vidas tiene la obligación de hacer lo más llevaderas posible. Y estimo como cosa de mucha importancia que sea atento y conciliador con todo el mundo, y en especial con aquellos a quienes debe su cargo. Considero que esto es indispensable y no puedo tener en buen concepto al hombre que desperdiciara la ocasión de presentar sus respetos a cualquiera que esté emparentado con la familia de sus bienhechores.

Y con una reverencia al señor Cullen concluyó su discurso pronunciado en voz tan alta que lo oyó la mitad del salón. Muchos se quedaron mirándolo fijamente, muchos sonrieron, pero nadie se había divertido tanto como el señor Swan, mientras que su esposa alabó en serio a Newton por haber hablado con tanta sensatez, y le comentó en un cuchicheo a lady Stanley que era muy buena persona y extremadamente listo.

A Isabella le parecía que si su familia se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para hacer el ridículo en todo lo posible aquella noche, no les habría salido mejor ni habrían obtenido tanto éxito; y se alegraba mucho de que Mc. Carty y su hermana no se hubiesen enterado de la mayor parte del espectáculo y de que Mc. Carty no fuese de esa clase de personas que les importa o les molesta la locura de la que hubiese sido testigo. Ya era bastante desgracia que las hermanas y Cullen hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de burlarse de su familia; y no sabía qué le resultaba más intolerable: si el silencioso desprecio de Cullen o las insolentes sonrisitas de las damas.

El resto de la noche transcurrió para ella sin el mayor interés. Newton la sacó de quicio con su empeño en no separarse de ella. Aunque no consiguió convencerla de que bailase con él otra vez, le impidió que bailase con otros. Fue inútil que le rogase que fuese a charlar con otras personas y que se ofreciese para presentarle a algunas señoritas de la fiesta. Newton aseguró que el bailar le tenía sin cuidado y que su principal deseo era hacerse agradable a sus ojos con delicadas atenciones, por lo que había decidido estar a su lado toda la noche. No había nada que discutir ante tal proyecto. Su amiga la señorita Stanley fue la única que la consoló sentándose a su lado con frecuencia y desviando hacia ella la conversación de Newton.

Por lo menos así se vio libre de Cullen que, aunque a veces se hallaba a poca distancia de ellos completamente desocupado, no se acercó a hablarles. Isabella lo atribuyó al resultado de sus alusiones a Yorkie y se alegró de ello.

La familia de LongYoung fue la última en marcharse. La señora Swan se las arregló para que tuviesen que esperar por los carruajes hasta un cuarto de hora después de haberse ido todo el mundo, lo cual les permitió darse cuenta de las ganas que tenían algunos de los miembros de la familia Mc. Carty de que desapareciesen. La señora Hurst y su hermana apenas abrieron la boca para otra cosa que para quejarse de cansancio; se les notaba impacientes por quedarse solas en la casa. Rechazaron todos los intentos de conversación de la señora Swan y la animación decayó, sin que pudieran elevarla los largos discursos de Newton felicitando a Mc. Carty y a sus hermanas por la elegancia de la fiesta y por la hospitalidad y fineza con que habían tratado a sus invitados. Cullen no dijo absolutamente nada. El señor Swan, tan callado como él, disfrutaba de la escena. Mc. Carty y Rosalie estaban juntos y un poco separados de los demás, hablando el uno con el otro. Isabella guardó el mismo silencio que la señora Hurst y la señorita Mc. Carty. Incluso Ángela estaba demasiado agotada para poder decir más que «¡Dios mío! ¡Qué cansada estoy!» en medio de grandes bostezos.

Cuando, por fin, se levantaron para despedirse, la señora Swan insistió con mucha cortesía en su deseo de ver pronto en LongYoung a toda la familia, se dirigió especialmente a Mc. Carty para manifestarle que se verían muy honrados si un día iba a su casa a almorzar con ellos en familia, sin la etiqueta de una invitación formal. Mc. Carty se lo agradeció encantado y se comprometió en el acto a aprovechar la primera oportunidad que se le presentase para visitarles, a su regreso de Londres, adonde tenía que ir al día siguiente, aunque no tardaría en estar de vuelta.

La señora Swan no cabía en sí de gusto y salió de la casa convencida de que contando el tiempo necesario para los preparativos de la celebración, compra de nuevos coches y trajes de boda, iba a ver a suhija instalada en Netherfield dentro de tres o cuatro meses. Con la misma certeza y con considerable, aunque no igual agrado, esperaba tener pronto otra hija casada con Newton. Isabella era a la que menos quería de todas sus hijas, y si bien el pretendiente y la boda eran más que suficientes para ella, quedaban eclipsados por Mc. Carty y por Netherfield.


End file.
